


Арктический синдром

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shapeshifting, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: Оборотни в погонах это не метафора, а реальность.АУ в котором Илья оборотень-белый медведь.





	1. Оборотень в погонах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дайри-фест по арту-заявке https://pp.vk.me/c836524/v836524203/156b8/4uLXyfhdQI8.jpg
> 
> Коллаж-предыстория (моего авторства) https://pp.vk.me/c836524/v836524203/156c8/fc3t7RYpyLk.jpg
> 
> Выражаю свою благодарность Тивисе за бетинг, а также всем участникам дайри-феста, которые своими комментариями поддерживали меня во время написания этой работы.

Говорят, пошёл однажды умкы искать себе жену. Набрёл он на людское селение, сел возле яранги и стал ждать. Вышла из яранги прекрасная Сайнаара, ударил её умкы тяжёлой лапой и уволок в свою берлогу. Понесла от него Сайнаара и родила трёх сыновей-кэле. Выросли сыновья Сайнаары сильными и ловкими охотниками, а когда пришло время, ушли из родительского дома – один на восток, другой на запад, а третий на юг.

Из эпоса народов Чукотки и Камчатки.

Умкы (чукот.) – взрослый белый медведь-самец.  
Кэле - в чукотском и корякском фольклоре оборотень или дух. В контексте этой истории именно оборотень.

____________________________________

 

Олег рвал и метал.

– Курякин! С твоим-то нюхом – и так бездарно просрать простейшее здание! – куратор треснул ладонью по столу. – Однако тебе этого показалось мало! Погнался за машиной, тормозил её голыми руками и вдобавок оторвал багажник! А почему бы сразу не перекинуться?! Чтобы у ЦРУ уж точно ни осталось никаких сомнений, кто у нас работает!

– Олег Се…

– Молчать! – рявкнул куратор. – Хочешь пойти по стопам отца?

«Пойти по стопам» Курякин никакого желания не имел. Жить на Севере скучно, охота на нерп быстро приедалась, а пьянки с полярниками, которым любил предаваться на досуге папа, Илье и вовсе не нравились.

Он вздохнул и отвёл глаза.

– Вот, полюбуйся! – не унимался куратор, потрясая перед лицом Ильи какими-то бумагами. – Здесь показания свидетелей. Фрау Майер утверждает, что видела, как люк, ведущий на чердак её дома, пытался выбить белый медведь. Конечно, белые медведи, разгуливающие по Берлину, обычное дело! Правда, Курякин?!

Илья упорно молчал.

Олег напоследок витиевато выругался и, сдаваясь, махнул рукой.

– Ладно, к этому вопросу мы ещё вернёмся, а пока готовься: у тебя новое задание. И на этот раз постарайся не напортачить!

***

В результате подобной выволочки встреча в берлинском сортире с ненавистным американцем едва не стоила последнему жизни, и только спокойный голос куратора смог остановить вконец разбушевавшегося зверя. Позже, во время вводного инструктажа в уличном кафе, Курякин безмятежно рассматривал водную гладь и представлял, как перегрызает ЦРУшнику шею, как под мощными челюстями хрустят позвонки, а на языке ощущается сладковато-солёный привкус свежей крови... Илья даже непроизвольно сглотнул. Олег будто услышал эти крамольные мысли и бросил на него строгий взгляд, призывая к порядку.

К концу беседы Илья настолько успокоился, что, оставшись один на один с американским коллегой, попытался его поддеть, напомнив о воровском прошлом. Тот иронии не оценил и в ответ вывалил всю развесистую клюкву, которую родной КГБ заботливо взрастил в курякинском «досье», предназначенном специально для ЦРУ. Илья, едва сдерживая смех, с самым суровым видом выслушал издевательства нового напарника. И в самом деле, кто всё это выдумал? Ближний круг Сталина, мать, пользующаяся специфическим успехом у друзей отца… Да не родился ещё тот мужчина, который осмелился бы хоть пальцем коснуться жены оборотня! Если мужик в здравом уме, разумеется. А уж, зная мамин характер, это само по себе было бы опасно. Илья перевернул для порядка стол, одарил американца злобным взглядом и, удовлетворённый произведённым эффектом, удалился. 

А вот Габи ему понравилась сразу. Маленькая и дерзкая, она буквально излучала вызов и сексуальную энергию. Зверь довольно заурчал, прикидывая, как бы половчее подмять под себя вожделенное тело, но человек усилием воли подавил столь низменные побуждения, справедливо рассудив, что такое хрупкое создание бешеного темперамента белого медведя не выдержит. Медведь же с доводами человека категорически не согласился, поэтому выплёскивал обиду и нереализованную страсть при помощи грубости и агрессии. Наконец, переломав кости графу Липпи и его друзьям, зверь успокоился и сосредоточился на работе.

Однако последовавшая за этим вылазка на завод Винчигуэрра в корне изменила отношение Курякина к навязанному напарнику. В бою Соло не подвёл: выручил попавшего в беду товарища, чем заслужил одобрение зверя и почётное право называться своим. И хотя Илья по-прежнему считал Наполеона безалаберным, позёром и ужасным шпионом, а навязчивый запах парфюма и бриолина с самого начала дико раздражал чувствительное обоняние, однако прощать недостатки своим Илье удавалось гораздо легче.

Совместная операция спецслужб близилась к концу, и Курякин очень надеялся, что уж теперь-то всё закончится благополучно. Эти надежды не оправдались – малышка Габи оказалась не так проста, как представлялось на первый взгляд. Но вот что действительно и до глубины души возмутило Илью, так это жульничество Соло с диском. А ведь он только начал доверять напарнику! Звонок куратора разбудил такую ослепляющую ярость, что зверь вырвался наружу, сметя все поставленные человеком барьеры. Очнулся Курякин посреди разгромленного номера: пол и стены несли на себе сомнительные фигурные украшения в виде глубоких борозд, оставленных медвежьими когтями, щепки, бывшие некогда роскошной мебелью, усеивали клочья белой шерсти, а толстый персидский ковёр был располосован на лоскутки.

Когда Илья остановился у номера 807, его пальцы всё ещё подрагивали, так и норовя выпустить медвежьи когти – зверь с неохотой возвращал контроль человеку. И всё-таки Соло оказался невероятно везучим – или очень предусмотрительным – типом, потому что в тот момент, когда от смерти его отделяли доли секунды, ухитрился вернуть потерянные отцовские часы.

Дальнейшие совместные задания в Стамбуле, Касабланке и Каракасе прошли на удивление удачно. Уэверли рапортовал в высшие инстанции об успехах АНКЛ и выбивал дополнительное финансирование, агенты потихоньку сливали важную информацию своим непосредственным начальникам в КГБ и ЦРУ, и все были довольны. Ровно до тех пор, пока напарникам не объявили о новой миссии.

***

Уэверли, как всегда, источал оптимизм и дружелюбие.

– Господа, что вы знаете о метеорологии? – начал он несколько издалека.

– Решили поговорить о погоде, сэр? – съязвил Наполеон.

– Вы очень проницательны, мистер Соло, именно о погоде и пойдёт речь, а ещё о неком Густаве Сёрмане, – сарказм американца явно не достиг цели. Уэверли положил на стол папку с документами. – В годы войны доктор Сёрман возглавлял засекреченную немецкую лабораторию на Шпицбергене. Там проводили эксперименты в области физики атмосферы, в чём добились значительных успехов. К сожалению, во время одного из артобстрелов архипелага Сёрман погиб. После этого лабораторию законсервировали и благополучно о ней забыли до тех пор, пока в Зальцбурге не всплыли некие архивы с отчётами нашего доктора.

Уэверли многозначительно помолчал.

– Ваша задача, господа, проникнуть на Шпицберген под видом зоологов, изучающих белых медведей, и найти эту лабораторию.

Курякин едва не зарычал от удовольствия. Это не работа, а настоящая поездка на курорт! Подумать только, Шпицберген, Заполярье… Как же он устал от изматывающей южной жары. А вот Соло и Теллер, похоже, были не в восторге от предстоящего. Габи буравила шефа мрачным взглядом, а Наполеон попытался возмутиться:

– Сэр, вам не кажется, что на Шпицбергене нам будет немного холодновато? В таких условиях должны работать специально подготовленные агенты.

– Мистер Соло, не бывает плохой погоды, бывает плохая одежда, – беспечно отмахнулся Уэверли. – Не так ли, мистер Курякин?

Илья кивнул.

– Ну, раз ни у кого больше возражений нет, завтра утром вылетаете в Осло, а оттуда спецрейсом до Лонгйира. А вот вас, мисс Теллер, я вынужден огорчить, – с сожалением добавил Уэверли, – вам придётся остаться здесь и вплотную заняться зальцбургскими архивами.


	2. Ребята семидесятой широты

Выходя из штаб-квартиры АНКЛ, Наполеон с раздражением посматривал на довольные лица своих коллег. И если с Теллер всё было ясно, то чему радовался Курякин, оставалось загадкой.

– Угроза, нас отправляют в Арктику, если ты ещё не понял, – сварливо заметил Соло.

– Понял, – лаконично отозвался Курякин.

– В таком случае позволь спросить, что привело тебя в хорошее настроение?

– Мы уже две недели сидим без дела. Тебе разве не надоело?

Соло удивлённо поднял брови. 

– Что именно должно мне надоесть? Юные англичанки, Лондонская национальная галерея или новый сезон в Ковент-Гардене?

Курякин остановился и, развернувшись к напарнику всем корпусом, безапелляционно заявил:

– На всё это у тебя были две недели!

– Действительно, и как я умудрился не пресытиться прекрасным, – сокрушённо покачал головой Соло. – Хорошо, раз ты такой трудоголик и тебя не пугают даже арктические морозы, поговорим о нашей легенде. Зоологи, изучающие белых медведей, господи Боже. Мне кажется или у кого-то дурное чувство юмора? Из нас выйдут такие же зоологи, как укротители тигров! Будет забавно, если лучших агентов разведки сожрут эти полярные хищники.

Курякин окинул Соло каким-то оценивающим взглядом и словно бы даже принюхался, после чего задумчиво изрёк:

– Не думаю, что с точки зрения белых медведей ты выглядишь достаточно аппетитно.

Наполеон чуть не поперхнулся – так двусмысленно прозвучала эта фраза. Спорить о работе расхотелось, зато очень захотелось спросить, насколько аппетитно он выглядит для самого Курякина. 

Этот странный русский давно занимал мысли Соло. И как в нём уживались чудовищная сила и звериная ярость вместе с ледяным спокойствием и немногословием? К Курякину хотелось подобрать отмычку, разгадать его, а потом ловко им манипулировать, как и всеми остальными. Однако время шло, нужная отмычка никак не находилась, а профессиональный интерес незаметно перерос в личный.

От невесёлых размышлений Наполеона отвлекла Габи.

– Ну, хватит! Это просто невыносимо, я устала от ваших постоянных разборок!

– Ничего, дорогая, скоро ты от нас отдохнёшь, – успокоил её Соло.

***

В Осло они задержались на неделю: сказались неблагоприятные для перелёта погодные условия и необходимость согласования операции с русскими коллегами. Незапланированный отпуск Наполеон посвятил изучению скандинавских красавиц и других местных достопримечательностей, но накануне отъезда решил не злоупотреблять развлечениями и вернуться в конспиративную квартиру пораньше. 

Курякина он застал за просмотром научно-популярного фильма, посвящённого природе Крайнего Севера. На экране, среди арктических льдов, плескалась кольчатая нерпа. Язвительная шутка по поводу вкусов и увлечений напарника уже готова была сорваться с языка, но Наполеон взглянул на Илью – и шутка так и осталась невысказанной. Тот сидел в кресле, вытянув шею, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники, и гипнотизировал экран хищным голодным взглядом. Казалось, Курякин вот-вот кинется вперёд, прошибая головой телевизор, чтобы вцепиться в нерпу зубами. Соло сморгнул, избавляясь от наваждения, и осторожно спросил:

– Эй, Угроза, с тобой всё в порядке?

Курякин дёрнулся, оторвал взгляд от экрана и с досадой бросил:

– В полном.

– По-моему, ты слишком серьёзно подошел к проработке нашей легенды.

– Кто-то из нас двоих должен же быть ответственным, – огрызнулся Илья и выключил телевизор.

***

В Лонгйире их встретили тринадцатиградусный мороз и косматый русский.

– Андрей Сабуров, – представился он, обменявшись рукопожатием с агентами.

От взлётно-посадочной полосы до вездехода Сабурова было не более пятисот метров, но даже за такой короткий путь Соло успел основательно замёрзнуть. Он покосился на распахнутую куртку Андрея и, не удержавшись, спросил:

– Вам не холодно?

– С чего бы? – удивился Сабуров. – Весна на дворе, апрель.

– А-а, – кивнул Соло, с ужасом вообразив, что творится здесь зимой.

Весь путь от Лонгйира до Баренцбурга Сабуров рассказывал «товарищам зоологам» о прелестях жизни в советском шахтёрском посёлке, о северных надбавках, о квартирах, предоставляемых «Арктикуголь» молодым семьям, о путёвках на юг и – главное – об отличной рыбалке. Курякин с интересом слушал, уточнял, переспрашивал, словно в самом деле собирался здесь остаться. А Соло с тоской смотрел на бесконечные ледяные пейзажи, с отчаяньем понимая, что разыскать чёртову лабораторию на этих бескрайних снежных просторах очень непросто. Вся надежда на Теллер и зальцбургские архивы.

Сабуров остановил вездеход у одного из корпусов шахтёрского общежития, где «товарищам учёным» была выделена комната, пообещал похлопотать о транспорте и показать места, где чаще всего встречаются белые медведи.

Следующие десять дней, на взгляд Соло, представляли собой бесконечную унылую рутину. Каждое утро агенты садились в выделенный им вездеход и планомерно прочёсывали ледяную пустыню, квадрат за квадратом. А вот Курякин обследовал территорию с явным энтузиазмом, не забывая при этом поддерживать их легенду, в результате чего к концу первой недели вся комната была увешана фотографиями белых медведей.  
На одиннадцатый день Наполеон сидел в вездеходе и лениво наблюдал за напарником, увлечённо фотографирующим очередную мохнатую зверюгу.

– Эй, Угроза, смотри, а там ещё один, – показал Соло.

– Вижу, Ковбой, – сердито ответил Курякин, не отрываясь от выбора лучшего ракурса для съёмки первого медведя.

– Почему ты на того не обращаешь внимания? – поинтересовался Соло.

– Она некрасивая, – пояснил очевидную для него вещь Курякин.

Соло внимательно посмотрел на двух абсолютно одинаковых медведей и перевёл взгляд на Курякина. В голове завертелось сразу несколько вопросов, но, поборов любопытство, Наполеон предпочёл ограничиться комплиментом:

– А ты эстет.

По возвращении в посёлок агентов ждало приятное известие – шифровка из Центра. Габи неплохо поработала с архивами, и зона поисков сузилась до северо-восточной части острова Эдж.

Ещё несколько дней ушло на то, чтобы выбить разрешение на использование «зоологами» вертолёта. Наконец, все формальности были выполнены. Наполеон, рассматривавший с высоты птичьего полёта местные красоты, предвкушал скорое завершение миссии, когда внизу блеснула характерная зловещая вспышка, а мгновеньем позже раздался металлический скрежет. Ритмичное вращение лопастей вертолёта сбилось, машина закачалась и стала заваливаться на бок.

Реакция Курякина была молниеносной: он рванул ручку, распахивая дверь, схватил Соло за шиворот и выкинул из салона, навстречу ледяным волнам Норвежского моря. Единственное, что успел сделать Наполеон – сгруппироваться, чтобы не слишком сильно удариться об обжигающе холодную воду. Вынырнув на поверхность, он услышал оглушительный взрыв, превративший вертолёт в огненный шар. В опасной близости стали падать искорёженные обломки, и Наполеон снова нырнул, уходя от них подальше. Руки и ноги немели, намокшая одежда тянула вниз... Соло из последних сил попытался уцепиться за льдину, но пальцы совершенно не слушались. Соскальзывая в воду, Наполеон обречённо подумал, что это конец. Внезапно совсем рядом, подняв волну, мелькнуло какое-то крупное животное, а мгновенье спустя некто очень сильный выдернул его на поверхность и затащил на льдину. 

Отдышавшись, Соло с огромным трудом перекатился на спину. Перед ним стоял огромный белый медведь, который, казалось, весьма заинтересованно его разглядывал.

– Ну вот, а мой напарник утверждал, что я неаппетитный, – решил напоследок пошутить Наполеон и провалился в темноту.


	3. Островитянин

Очнулся Наполеон от жары и духоты. Он с трудом разлепил веки и постарался сориентироваться. Вокруг сплошная темень, и только слабый луч, еле-еле освещавший низкий свод, проникал сквозь узкий вход каменной пещеры. Пахло псиной и сырой рыбой.

Как он сюда попал? Перед мысленным взором Соло предстал калейдоскоп последних событий: подбитый вертолёт, Илья, вытолкнувший его в ледяные волны, пальцы, скользящие по льду, чей-то мощный рывок… Последнее, что осталось в памяти – готовившийся к нападению белый медведь. Что было дальше, вспомнить не удавалось.

Илья. Эта мысль отдалась болью в груди. У напарника не было ни единого шанса спастись...

Сцепив зубы, Соло застонал и попытался сесть, однако попытка успехом не увенчалась. Мало того, что его завернули в тёплую мягкую шкуру, так ещё и будто придавили тяжёлым грузом. Наполеон вновь попробовал подняться, как вдруг услышал недовольное ворчание и, к своему ужасу, осознал: шкура прилагалась к законному владельцу. Из горла Соло вырвался какой-то сдавленный вопль, он засучил ногами, вывернулся из медвежьих объятий и, не поворачиваясь спиной к зверю, отполз к стене.

Медведь встал, повёл носом, принюхиваясь, и нерешительно шагнул к Наполеону.

– Фу! Брысь! Пошёл отсюда! – громко и – как он надеялся – повелительно сказал Соло.

Попытка взять ситуацию под контроль, как ни странно, удалась. Медведь фыркнул и слегка склонил голову, а потом как-то очень по-человечески вздохнул, аккуратно развернулся в тесном пространстве и покинул пещеру. Однако радость победы была недолгой, ибо вместе с медведем пещеру покинуло и тепло. В берлогу стал задувать холодный арктический ветер, заметая пол снежным крошевом. Голое тело Соло покрылось гусиной кожей, зубы застучали, и эта неконтролируемая дрожь совершенно не давала ему сосредоточиться. Очень захотелось вернуть медведя или хотя бы разыскать пропавшую невесть куда одежду. А вот замёрзнуть насмерть в ледяной пещере, напротив, категорически не хотелось, поэтому, собрав всё своё мужество, Наполеон рискнул выглянуть наружу.

Зверя поблизости не наблюдалось, зато у самого входа в берлогу, предусмотрительно придавленная камнями, лежала одежда. Подхватив, как ни странно уже сухие, но задубевшие от мороза вещи, Соло вернулся в своё убежище. Одевшись и немного согревшись, он вновь выбрался из пещеры и осмотрелся. Вокруг были лишь серые скалы и слепящий белизной снег, а невдалеке – суровое северное море с плывущими льдинами. «Архипелаг тысячи островов» – вспомнил Соло. Так назвал это место Илья, пришедший в восторг от предстоящей арктической миссии… Интересно, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы прочесать эту тысячу и найти его, Наполеона Соло?

Пронизывающий до костей ветер отвлёк его от мрачных раздумий и заставил опять укрыться в пещере. Там он тщательно обследовал карманы и разложил перед собой всё, чем располагал: карту Шпицбергена, химический карандаш, шоколадную конфету, нож и пистолет. Подсоленная конфета тут же отправилась в рот, размокшая карта никуда не годилась, в стопроцентной надёжности «вальтера» после морского купания уверенности не было, полезность карандаша в данных обстоятельствах была довольно сомнительной, а вот нож мог пригодиться.

В конце концов, ветер стих, и Соло решил оглядеться повнимательней. Он побрёл вдоль берега, обогнул выступ скалы по крепко стоящему льду и попал в узкий, закрытый от ветра фьорд. Его новый знакомый нашёлся именно там. Судя по всему, медведь удачно поохотился и сейчас неспешно расправлялся с тюленьей тушей. Почуяв Соло, зверь поднял выпачканную в крови морду и принюхался, а затем медленно направился в его сторону. Наполеон попятился, выхватил пистолет и наставил на медведя.

– Эй, я не собирался покушаться на твой обед, – попытался он растолковать очевидные вещи хозяину Севера, одновременно прикидывая, остановит ли восьмизарядный «вальтер» эту махину.

Медведь бросил на оружие сердитый взгляд и метнулся к Соло. Тот выстрелил, однако зверь ловко ушёл с линии огня, а в следующий миг ударил мощной лапой, выбив из рук пистолет и вдобавок повалив на землю. А вслед за этим из зубастой пасти вылетел такой яростный рык, что лишь богатый на всяческие экстремальные ситуации жизненный опыт помог Наполеону не обмочиться!

Казалось, зверь остался доволен произведённым эффектом. Он удовлетворённо фыркнул, подпихнул Соло носом, побуждая встать, и стал оттеснять к убитому тюленю. Подчиняясь превосходящей силе, Наполеон двинулся в заданном направлении. Оказавшись рядом с растерзанной тушей, медведь негромко рыкнул, приглашая присоединиться к трапезе.

– Э-э, спасибо, но я, пожалуй, откажусь, – сказал Соло.

Медведь окинул его тяжёлым хмурым взглядом и тихо, но угрожающе заворчал.

– Хорошо-хорошо, я попробую, – решил не спорить Наполеон.

Он достал нож и отрезал небольшой кусок. Удивительно, но сырое тюленье мясо оказалось вполне съедобным. Насытившись, Соло покосился на медведя, а тот уже закончил и, как воспитанный человек, терпеливо дожидался, пока отобедает его товарищ.

– Спасибо, – вежливо поблагодарил Наполеон.

Медведь тряхнул косматой головой, встал и не спеша направился к своей берлоге. Соло вздохнул и последовал за ним. Похоже, есть его никто не собирался, а ночевать рядом с тёплым медведем гораздо комфортней, чем страдать от холода одному.

***

Дни на диком полярном острове тянулись бесконечной однообразной чередой. Соло оброс, как канадский лесоруб, и растерял весь свой холёный лоск.

Каждый день он угрюмо всматривался в горизонт, надеясь на скорейшее спасение, и с тоской думал об Илье, а потом, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей, начинал разговаривать со своим мохнатым соседом.

Сначала Соло повествовал о своих победах на любовном фронте, о покорённых женских и мужских сердцах. Потом о воровском бизнесе и успешных аферах. После чего перешёл к рассказам о не менее интересных и столь же успешных операциях на службе ЦРУ. Медведь никогда не перебивал, смотрел на Соло серьёзными чёрными глазами и внимал каждому слову. О таком благодарном слушателе можно было только мечтать.

А когда все интересные истории кончились, Наполеон не выдержал… и излил медведю душу. Он с упоением рассказывал о своём погибшем напарнике, всех его замечательных достоинствах и многочисленных, но таких милых недостатках. Доведённый собственным рассказом до отчаяния, Наполеон совсем уж разоткровенничался и закончил признанием в безответной влюблённости в русского героя… На этом месте трагической исповеди медведь беспокойно заёрзал, слегка пофыркивая, вероятно, от голода и отправился на охоту.

В таком важном деле Наполеон предпочитал не мешать своему мохнатому другу и обычно наблюдал за охотой издалека. Это было даже по-своему красиво. Медведь мог несколько часов подряд неподвижным изваянием стоять на льдине, всматриваясь в холодные глубины, а потом молниеносно броситься в воду и возвратиться на берег с очередной добычей. Однако в этот раз Соло, пребывая в расстроенных чувствах, предпочёл прогуляться на другой конец острова. Другу оказались не интересны его душевные терзания, а ведь до этого он всегда внимательно его слушал. Соло вздохнул и посмотрел на плывущий по воде лёд. Внезапно он напрягся и прислушался. Что-то определённо было не так: к привычному шуму моря и крику чаек добавился едва слышный, но какой-то очень знакомый стрёкот. 

Вдали показалась маленькая серая точка. Наполеон, как зачарованный, смотрел на её приближение и, когда контуры вертолёта стали различимыми, достал пистолет и трижды пальнул в воздух.

Оказавшись в тёплом салоне, Наполеон с несвойственной ему грустью последний раз окинул взглядом безымянный арктический островок. Огромный белый медведь стоял на скалистом берегу, задрав голову, и словно провожал вертолёт глазами.

– Прощай, друг, – прошептал Соло. – И спасибо тебе за всё.


	4. Спасение на водах

Отмытый до скрипа, гладко выбритый и окончательно вернувший себе обычный лоск Наполеон Соло сидел за столом в комнате переговоров штаб-квартиры АНКЛ. Напротив него расположились Олег Воронов, Уэверли и Сандерс, причём последний – явно в состоянии глухого раздражения.

– Хватит пороть чушь, Соло, – не выдержал, наконец, Сандерс. – За кого ты меня принимаешь? Медведи-спасатели? Только этого не доставало. Мог бы придумать что-нибудь более правдоподобное!

– Эдриан, – спокойно проговорил Олег, – на твоём месте я не был бы столь категоричен. Существует множество подтверждённых фактов, когда самка, потерявшая детёныша, брала на себя заботу о представителе другого биологического вида.

– Он не детёныш! Это была не самка! – одновременно воскликнули Сандерс и Соло.

– Господа, как я погляжу, вы все стали специалистами в области зоологии! – вмешался в спор Уэверли. – Мистер Соло, с чего вы решили, что это не самка? Проверяли?

– Господи Боже! Конечно, нет! – возмутился Наполеон.

– Вот видите, – укоризненно покачал головой Уэверли. – Вы просто сексист, мистер Соло. Вам должно быть стыдно, на дворе двадцатый век.

Наполеон уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать: «Таких крупных самок не бывает!», но вовремя остановился. Интуиция подсказывала – лучше не спорить.

Усовестив Соло, Уэверли поправил очки и взялся за Сандерса.

– Я склонен согласиться с мистером Вороновым. Вероятно, о замерзающем человеке решила позаботиться убитая горем медведица. Я тоже не раз слышал о подобных случаях.

Оставшись в меньшинстве, Сандерс предпочел замолчать. Олег окинул Уэверли долгим задумчивым взглядом, а затем удовлетворённо кивнул и подвёл итог:

– Ну что ж, раз мы выяснили все обстоятельства этой неудачной операции, то мне пора, мой вылет через два часа.

Столь чудовищное равнодушие вмиг пробудило в Наполеоне жажду мести.

– И это всё, что вы можете сказать? – выпалил он. – У вас лучший агент погиб, а вы волнуетесь лишь о том, чтобы на самолёт не опоздать?!

– Мистер Соло, – по-прежнему невозмутимо возразил Олег, – лучшие агенты не гибнут так глупо, а о посредственных… – тут он поднял бровь и в упор взглянул на Наполеона, – жалеть не стоит.

Соло не нашёлся, что на это ответить.

– А кто сбил наш вертолёт, вы хотя бы знаете? – едко вопросил Наполеон, сдерживая клокотавшую внутри ярость.

– Хотя бы знаем, – передразнил Сандерс. – Хокан Ульсен. Ветеран войны, бывший снайпер, а до недавнего времени отшельник-охотник с соседнего острова. С пьяных глаз решил, что вернулись немцы, вот и пальнул по вам из охотничьего карабина. Мастерство-то, видать, не пропьёшь… А когда протрезвел и понял, что натворил, отправился в Лонгйир и чистосердечно во всём признался, даже активно помогал вас искать. Всё ещё хочешь отомстить полоумному старику, а Соло? – с насмешкой закончил Сандерс.

***

Следующим тяжёлым испытанием стала для Наполеона встреча с Габи Теллер. Она не сказала ничего, только одарила его долгим, полным укора взглядом и отвернулась. После такого «тёплого» приёма захотелось как следует напиться, чем Соло и занялся, да с таким энтузиазмом, что полностью потерял счёт времени. Уэверли деликатно не беспокоил, поэтому Наполеон безнадёжно увяз в пьяном угаре, самобичевании и таком же пьяном забытьи. Иногда ему снился огромный белый медведь, который голосом Курякина называл его ужасным шпионом и требовал заняться делом. Изредка во сне являлся сам Илья. Он купался в ледяной проруби, нырял, смешно отфыркиваясь, смеялся и звал поплавать вместе с ним...

От очередного тягостного видения Наполеона оторвала резкая трель телефонного звонка. С трудом нащупав трубку, он приложил её к уху и, не открывая глаз, прохрипел что-то невнятное.

– Соло! – рявкнула трубка голосом Сандерса. – Отдыхаешь? А, между прочим, твой воскресший напарник только что сел в такси у аэропорта Хитроу и направился в штаб-квартиру АНКЛ!

Наполеон привскочил на кровати, запутался в простыне и с грохотом свалился на пол, утянув телефонный аппарат за собой. Переведя дух и мгновенно протрезвев, он подхватил трубку и, не веря своим ушам, уточнил:

– Курякин… он жив?!

– Какая догадливость! Только почему я узнаю об этом не от тебя? Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит?

– Что? – спросил Наполеон, поймав себя на том, что улыбается, как влюблённый мальчишка.

– Это значит, что русские сами нашли лабораторию Сёрмана! А после их визита там точно нечего делать. Вопиющая безалаберность! Ты чем был занят всё это время? Разве я давал тебе отпуск? Не забывай, что должен мне ещё четыре года! Немедленно иди и всё выясни! Жду доклада!

Трубка продолжала выкрикивать что-то угрожающее, но Соло уже не слушал. Он раздвинул плотные шторы и смотрел в окно, на просыпающийся весенний Лондон.

– И вам доброго утра, сэр, – сказал Наполеон, когда поток брани на другом конце провода иссяк.

– У нас ночь! – сварливо заметил Сандерс и отключился.

***

Наполеон задорно подмигнул готовой возмутиться секретарше и без стука ворвался в кабинет Уэверли.

– Вот и мистер Соло, – улыбнулся Александр. – Оперативно, ничего не скажешь!

Наполеон, даже не взглянув на шефа, смотрел лишь на посвежевшего, отдохнувшего и довольного Илью.

– Как видите, мистер Воронов оказался совершенно прав: лучшие агенты не гибнут так глупо. Как говорят русские? В воде не тонут, в огне не горят или наоборот? – хохотнул Уэверли.

– Как? – только и спросил ошалевший от радости Наполеон.

– Мистеру Курякину крупно повезло, – охотно пояснил Уэверли. – Недалеко от места крушения вашего вертолёта проплывал советский рыболовецкий траулер, который и взял на борт вашего коллегу. Напомните, как называлось это судно?

– «Апатиты», – подсказал Илья.

– Да, точно, «Апатиты», – кивнул Уэверли. – Конечно, по сравнению с вашим, мистер Соло, поразительным рассказом выглядит немного банально, но, тем не менее, все живы. Это же просто замечательно!

Уэверли ещё некоторое время выражал свой восторг по поводу удачного спасения своих подчинённых, а потом, сославшись на дела, посоветовал им отпраздновать встречу – однако подальше от его кабинета.

Оказавшись на улице, Соло предложил последовать совету шефа и отметить радостное событие в каком-нибудь тихом местечке. Курякин охотно согласился, но потребовал взять с собой Габи. В дружной компании прекрасное весеннее утро сменилось не менее прекрасным весенним днём, а потом как-то плавно перетекло в восхитительнейший весенний вечер. Илья вызвался проводить Габи, а счастливый Наполеон отправился домой – отчитываться Сандерсу. Кажется, жизнь снова налаживалась.

Как же он ошибался! Когда улеглись первые восторги от чудесного возвращения Ильи с того света, Наполеон обратил внимание на странную закономерность: после арктической миссии они практически ни разу не оставались наедине. Напарник под любым предлогом отказывался от дружеских посиделок, если на них не могла прийти Теллер, а рабочие встречи всегда проходили в присутствии посторонних. Больше того – в такие моменты Илья отводил взгляд, будто чем-то смущённый, его пальцы начинали нервно теребить корешки бумаг и весь его вид излучал желание как можно скорее избавиться от общества Наполеона. Это злило, раздражало, а ещё вызывало обиду и недоумение. И Наполеон начал копать, тихо и незаметно, чтобы не возбудить подозрений. Он бессовестно пользовался своим служебным положением, даже поднял старые криминальные связи. Соблазнял, шантажировал, подкупал, запугивал, и, в конце концов, затраченные усилия дали результат.

Через три недели перед ним лежал потрёпанный и порядком засаленный гроссбух. Соло со зловещей улыбкой вчитывался в скупые строчки, с азартом разбирая русские слова и малопонятные сокращения, написанные неразборчивым почерком. Утром он захлопнул своё сокровище, оделся с особой тщательностью и отправился в гости к Курякину.

– Доброе утро, Ковбой, – удивлённо поприветствовал его напарник.

– Для кого как, – отозвался Соло. – Позволишь войти?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, оттеснил Курякина и бесцеремонно прошёл в квартиру.

– Что случилось? – спросил заметно напрягшийся Илья.

– Это ты мне сейчас расскажешь, что случилось! – прошипел Наполеон и сунул под нос Курякину открытый на нужной странице гроссбух.

– О, три с половиной тонны лосося за один улов, – одобрительно заметил Илья, – но я слыхал…

– Прекрати! – оборвал его Наполеон. – Это судовой журнал рыболовецкого траулера «Апатиты». Двадцать первого апреля шестьдесят четвёртого года судно находилось в сорока километрах от места крушения нашего вертолёта! В журнале нет ни единой строчки о спасении утопающего. Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?

Глаза Курякина опасно блеснули, и Соло почти физически ощутил, как от напарника повеяло холодом. «Сейчас он меня убьёт», – пронеслось в голове Наполеона.

Они молча смотрели в глаза друг друга. Наконец, гнетущую тишину нарушил Илья.

– Ты же понимаешь, это секретная информация, – с угрозой проговорил он.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Наполеон.

Курякин ещё некоторое время глядел на своего напарника, словно взвешивая все «за» и «против», а потом, решившись, произнёс:

– Не траулер. Подводная лодка.

– Что? – ошарашенно переспросил Соло.

– Меня спасла подводная лодка, – терпеливо повторил Курякин. – Только не говори, что в ЦРУ ничего не знают о подводном флоте, охраняющем северные границы Союза.

– Подводная лодка? С ума сойти, – растерянно пробормотал Соло.

– А что такого? По-моему, нисколько не хуже медведя-сестры милосердия, – усмехнулся Курякин, а потом серьёзно добавил: – Надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума не спрашивать о её типе и оснащении?

– И в мыслях не было, – заверил Наполеон и, улыбнувшись, проговорил: – Я рад, что всё выяснилось.

– Я тоже рад, Ковбой, – улыбнулся в ответ Курякин. – Я тоже…


	5. Японский сувенир

После откровенного разговора отношения с напарником наладились. Курякин больше не избегал общения, не отказывался от совместных походов в бар и дружеских ужинов, частенько приглашал Наполеона к себе в гости – сыграть в шахматы. Одна партия сменяла другую, перемежаясь разговорами и коньяком, время летело незаметно… Соло с удовольствием отмечал, что Илья словно бы оттаял. Его глаза порой становились задумчивыми, а губы изгибались в лёгкой – кто бы мог подумать! – улыбке. Воодушевлённый такой переменой, в один из вечеров Соло попытался поцеловать расслабившегося Илью, но тут же согнулся практически пополам от короткого и резкого удара прямо в солнечное сплетение! Совершенно недвусмысленное предупреждение было дополнено столь же однозначными словами, сказанными удивительно спокойным и даже доверительным тоном:

– Не делай так больше.

Инстинкт самосохранения Наполеона никогда не подводил, поэтому мудрому совету он внял с первого раза и отныне предпочитал любоваться напарником с почтительного расстояния.

Летние месяцы относительного затишья в работе сменились осенним авралом – спецслужбы всего мира встали на уши в связи с исчезновением профессора Эмото Ноёри. Вирусолог, выпускник Киотского университета, Ноёри долгие годы работал в Токийском институте эпидемиологии и микробиологии, где последние десять лет возглавлял научную лабораторию и занимался созданием универсальной вакцины. Об истеричном и сволочном характере профессора ходили легенды. Видимо, именно этим объяснялось то, что, узнав об исчезновении, сотрудники института горевать не стали, а скорее вздохнули с облегчением. Обязанности руководителя лаборатории, после некоторых интриг, возложили на ассистента Ноёри – Хидэки Танияму, и в коллективе вновь воцарилось спокойствие.

Возможно, склоки в этом террариуме единомышленников – уважаемых деятелей науки – так и остались бы внутренней проблемой ТИЭМ, если бы спустя несколько месяцев профессор не засветился в Греции, причём на банкете у влиятельного и не совсем чистого на руку гражданина этой страны. А спустя ещё пару недель всё население одного небольшого греческого островка полностью выкосил неизвестный вирус. Выводы напрашивались сами собой: кто-то не только создал биологическое оружие массового поражения, но и испытал его! Такая угроза заставила встревожиться всех, и, разумеется, агентство АНКЛ тоже не осталось в стороне.

Накануне отъезда Уэверли отдавал последние распоряжения.

– Задача вашей группы организовать эвакуацию ассистента Ноёри Хидэку Таниямы и его матери, без которой он наотрез отказался покидать Японию, – Александр указал на разложенные на столе фотографии. – С вашими легендами проблем не возникнет. По самым скромным подсчётам наших аналитиков, на Олимпийские игры в Токио прибудет порядка ста тысяч гостей, включая и участников соревнований, так что затеряться в этой толпе не составит труда. Но операция не так проста, как может показаться на первый взгляд. В связи с большим количеством желающих прибрать к рукам профессорские секреты за Таниямой будут охотиться и наши «коллеги», поэтому от вас потребуется максимальная концентрация и бдительность.

Как и предрекал Уэверли, конкуренты буквально дышали в затылок, но каким-то чудом агентам АНКЛ удалось первыми заполучить Танияму. И, пока старый неприметный баркас с профессорским ассистентом и его матерью в сопровождении группы поддержки покидал токийскую гавань, напарники уводили преследователей по ложным тропам. Соло активно вступал в контакт с коллегами Ноёри, его студентами, соседями и даже бывшими супругами, которых у любвеобильного профессора оказалось целых шесть. Курякин устроил несколько показательных мордобоев и обысков у кого ни попадя. В общем, конкурентам было чем заняться, отслеживая всё новые и новые, но, к их сожалению, никуда не ведущие ниточки.

Изображать бурную деятельность напарники перестали только тогда, когда из Гонконга позвонила Теллер, поблагодарила за подарки и сообщила, что передала японские сувениры любимому дядюшке.

Ближайший прямой рейс в Лондон вылетал через два дня, которые Соло собирался потратить на свои удовольствия. Экзотические азиатские красавицы, конечно, мало походили на холодного и неприступного русского, но, тем не менее, пришлись Наполеону по вкусу. Однако от этих планов пришлось отказаться: на следующее утро на пороге его номера возник сияющий от гордости Курякин и продемонстрировал два билета на олимпийские соревнования пловцов.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы составить мне компанию, Ковбой? – спросил Илья.

– С удовольствием, – улыбнулся Соло, хотя спорт терпеть не мог.

Спонтанное решение провести этот день на трибуне посреди галдящей толпы принесло на удивление много приятных бонусов. Соло впервые видел напарника таким открытым и эмоциональным. Илья раскраснелся, в его глазах горел азарт, он кричал, вскакивал с места, поддерживая своих, а, когда Галина Прозуменщикова взяла золото, в порыве чувств стиснул Наполеона в объятиях и расцеловал в щёки. Упустить такой шанс Соло просто не мог, поэтому в ответ с энтузиазмом облапал Илью везде, где дотянулся.

Вечером, возвращаясь в отель, они делились впечатлениями.

– Не думал, что ты станешь болеть за советскую команду, – сказал Илья.

– Не то чтобы я большой поклонник Советов, но красивую победу оценить могу, – выкрутился Соло.

– Ты тоже считаешь их красивыми? – обрадовался Курякин.

То, что понятия Ильи о красоте до странности не совпадали с общепринятыми, Наполеон заметил ещё на Шпицбергене. Чтобы не огорчать напарника и не портить такой замечательный вечер, он решил не спорить, но понять, что красивого в здоровенных мужеподобных пловчихах, всё равно не мог. Хотя, с другой стороны… Наполеон выпрямился и повёл широкими плечами, словно разминая затёкшую шею.

По прибытии в Лондон напарникам не удалось ни расслабиться, ни перевести дух: на следующий же день агентов вызвал Уэверли.

– Господа, надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули. Слышал, даже успели посетить Олимпийские игры.

Илья кивнул, а Наполеон с досадой подумал о том, какая пронырливая крыса уже успела доложить шефу об их вполне заслуженном выходном.

Уэверли понимающе улыбнулся и продолжил:

– Но не будем отвлекаться. Итак, первый этап операции прошёл успешно, поэтому мы можем перейти к следующему, – Александр извлёк из толстой папки фотографию чернокожего военного с весьма неприятным угрюмым лицом. – Это полковник Самуэль Мваники Мунгаи. Во время кенийского восстания пятьдесят второго года полковник Мунгаи являлся правой рукой оппозиционного генерала Кимати. После подавления восстания и ликвидации генерала полковник с небольшим отрядом партизан подался в леса горной части страны. Полковник известен как крайний радикал, его лозунг «Кения для кикуйю» подразумевает уничтожение не только белых, но и других африканских этносов. За последние восемь лет отрядом Мунгаи уничтожено пять с половиной тысяч африканцев и триста пятьдесят шесть белых, и это только по официальным данным. А вот это, – Уэверли положил на стол несколько фотографий с лежавшими вповалку телами и суетившимися над ними людьми в костюмах биозащиты, – мы получили вчера. Две деревни на северо-востоке Кении выкосил тот же вирус, что и греческий островок три недели назад.

Илья взял со стола фотографии, внимательно изучил их и передал Наполеону, который поёжился при виде страшной картины. Тем временем Уэверли вынул из папки пару листов бумаги, испещрённых графиками и столбцами цифр.

– Относительно этого вируса удалось установить следующее. Передаётся воздушно-капельным путём и через слизистые оболочки, инкубационный период от двух до пяти дней. Первые симптомы – лихорадка, мышечные боли, головная боль, боль в горле, кашель. Затем следуют пневмония, нарушение работы сердца и почек, а через пять-семь дней – смерть. Показатель летальности девяносто восемь процентов. Распространяется среди людей и приматов, другим животным не опасен, – Уэверли нервно поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки. – И посмотрите сюда, господа, – шеф выложил на стол следующее групповое фото. – Наш дорогой профессор Ноёри, очевидно, свёл близкое знакомство с полковником Мунгаи. Снимок сделан десять дней назад в порту Могадишо. Ваша задача найти полковника и его нового азиатского друга, выяснить местонахождение контейнеров с вирусом и документации профессора. В Найроби вас встретит наш связной Кельвин Мбонго, – на стол легла ещё одна фотография, – он найдёт вам проводника и предоставит дополнительную информацию. Операция крайне опасна, но вы сами должны понимать, сколь многое поставлено на карту.

Когда напарники покинули штаб-квартиру АНКЛ, Наполеон поймал себя на том, что нестерпимо хочет запереться вместе с Ильёй в каком-нибудь надёжном бункере и предоставить заниматься поиском профессора-маньяка и негра-нациста кому-нибудь другому…


	6. Акуна матата

Jambo! Jambo Bwana!  
Habari gani?  
Nzuri sana!  
Wageni, mwakaribishwa,  
Kenya yetu Hakuna Matata!

Перевод с суахили:  
Привет! Привет, господин!  
Как дела?  
Очень хорошо!  
Гость, добро пожаловать!  
В нашей Кении нет проблем, у нас всё хорошо!

В аэропорту Эмбакаси их встречал тощий шустрый африканец, расплывшийся в широченной белозубой улыбке при виде «мистера Шепарда» и «мистера Кравича». Он тут же выбросил табличку – простой кусок картона с нацарапанными как курица лапой именами – куда-то за спину и повёл «туристов» к раздолбанному пикапу.

За всё время пути от аэропорта до гостиницы рот у Мбонго не закрывался ни на секунду. За сорокаминутную поездку копилка знаний агентов пополнилась очень нужными и, главное, важными для них сведениями: об урожае картофеля и маиса, о замечательной козе матери Кельвина (которая даёт в день по пять литров молока), о его четырёх малолетних сыновьях и жене-бездельнице (которая к тому же никак не родит дочерей в помощь по хозяйству), о младшей сестре (за которую уважаемый бвана Уамбуи предложил семь овец и целую корову), о похоронах троюродного дяди и четвёртой свадьбе дедушки.

Поэтому неудивительно, что, когда пикап остановился у невзрачной гостиницы с пафосным названием «Король Амимо», напарники вздохнули с облегчением. Мбонго пожелал им приятного отдыха и пообещал заехать, как только найдёт надёжного и неболтливого проводника.

Вопреки ожиданиям зарезервированный для них двухместный номер оказался на удивление приличным – чистым и светлым, с большими окнами, снабжёнными антимоскитными сетками, и мощным потолочным вентилятором, который Курякин сразу же и включил.

Судя по тому, что Мбонго не появлялся следующие несколько дней, задача поиска надёжного и вместе с тем нетрепливого проводника явно была не из лёгких. Вынужденный простой напарники использовали каждый по-своему. Соло активно знакомился с достопримечательностями, а Курякин предпочитал прятаться от жары в гостиничном номере, почитывая прессу, и выбирался на улицу только в ночное время, чтобы произвести – как он выражался – разведку на местности.

И всё-таки ночной Найроби не очень подходил для подобных прогулок. Соло догадался об этом, когда после очередной такой вылазки Курякин вернулся в весьма потрёпанном виде: рубашка порвана и заляпана грязью, волосы всклокочены, а костяшки правой руки сбиты в кровь. При этом лицо Ильи выглядело подозрительно довольным.

– Надеюсь, ты никого не убил, Угроза? – поинтересовался Соло. – Нам нельзя привлекать к себе внимание.

– Не думаю, что кто-то из той банды пойдёт жаловаться на меня в полицию, – успокоил его Курякин.

Наполеон собирался сказать какую-нибудь колкость по поводу несдержанности напарника, но его мысли моментально перескочили на другое: Илья снял испорченную рубашку, швырнул её на кровать и ушёл в ванную. Соло прислушался к доносящемуся оттуда шуму воды и несмело протянул руку к курякинской одёжке. Он поднёс рубашку к лицу, закрыл глаза и вдохнул резкий и такой волнующий запах. В голове закружился хоровод непристойных образов, и, чувствуя, что его потихоньку уносит всё дальше в страну грёз, Соло застонал… В ванной что-то со звоном упало, раздался отборный мат. Наполеон открыл глаза и вернулся в реальность. Жаль, рубашку нельзя припрятать – с их специфической работой её непременно кто-нибудь найдёт и начнёт задавать ненужные вопросы. Соло издал вздох сожаления и выкинул её в корзину для мусора.

Однако следующее за этим утро началось абсолютно неожиданно – с конфликта. Не успел Соло выйти из ванной, как дорогу ему преградил до невозможности злой напарник.

– Какого чёрта ты выбросил мою рубашку? – едва сдерживая гнев, зашипел Курякин.

– Я понимаю, ты очень практичный и бережливый, но она безнадёжно испорчена. Смирись и купи новую, – терпеливо объяснил Соло и попытался обойти вставшего на пути Илью.

– Я не стану покупать новую. Потому что эту, – Илья потряс перед носом напарника измятой рубашкой, – можно постирать и зашить!

Соло закатил глаза и попытался деликатно намекнуть, что готов помочь обновить весь старомодный гардероб своего экономного друга. Как показало дальнейшее, именно этого говорить и не стоило. Курякин завёлся с пол-оборота, понёс какую-то пропагандистскую чушь о богачах, швыряющих по сто долларов на рубашки в то время, когда бездомные дети пухнут от голода, и о разнице между ценностями социалистического и капиталистического мира. А закончил тем, что с гордостью сообщил: вся его одежда пошита по спецзаказу, причём из особых материалов! Тут он, видимо, сообразил, что сболтнул лишнего, резко осёкся и, сердито сопя, удалился в ванную. Соло почесал в затылке и дал себе зарок при первом же удобном случае добыть образец «особого материала» и отправить на экспертизу Сандерсу.

Через неделю объявился с хорошими новостями Мбонго – толковый и неболтливый проводник наконец-то нашёлся. Правда, к таким существенным достоинствам прилагались и недостатки – жадность и подозрительность. Потенциальный проводник наотрез отказался приехать в гостиницу, а предлагал сперва встретится в Кибере и обговорить аванс и гонорар. Конечно, этот район найробских трущоб определённо не был лучшим местом встречи, но за неимением других вариантов пришлось пойти на риск.

Как бы там ни было, переговоры прошли удачно, и уже поутру двое белых «туристов» в сопровождении гида отправились в незабываемое путешествие по африканским просторам.

Нгенги был полной противоположностью Мбонго – долговязый, угрюмый и молчаливый проводник не проронил ни одного лишнего слова, но дело своё знал хорошо.

Трёхчасовая утомительная поездка под безжалостно палящим солнцем окончилась лесным бездорожьем. Дальше предстояло идти пешком. Тропики напоминали русскую баню: к изматывающей жаре прибавилась высокая влажность. Вдобавок мелкий кровососущий гнус, звенящий над ухом, порядком действовал на нервы.

Нгенги велел держаться за ним и не сходить с тропы. Он подозрительно поглядывал кругом и часто хмурился.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Соло.

– Лес звучит по-другому, – ответил проводник. – Звери чего-то боятся.

– Угу, – кивнул Курякин, стерев со лба пот и поправив висевший на плече «калаш», – это мы их напугали. Не дрейфь, веди дальше.

К вечеру от жары и усталости Соло едва передвигал ноги. Со злостью смотрел он на спину бодро шагавшего проводника и с сочувствием – на красного и потного напарника. Хотелось передохнуть хоть минуту, но Нгенги торопил – им нужно было успеть засветло добраться до деревни.

Соло пропустил Курякина вперёд и отошёл чуть в сторону, чтобы отлить. Щелчок под правым ботинком заставил его похолодеть от ужаса. Противопехотная мина! Соло медленно оглянулся назад и с отчаяньем посмотрел на напарника. Курякин понял его без слов.

– Стой спокойно, Ковбой, – ровным голосом проговорил Илья, сбрасывая рюкзак и подходя поближе.

Он присел у ног Наполеона и аккуратно раздвинул прелую листву.

– Это МС-3, она не сработает, пока ты на ней стоишь.

Соло судорожно вздохнул.

– Я знаю. Не очень-то это утешает.

– Я тебе помогу, – сказал Курякин, глядя ему в глаза. – Ты мне веришь?

Соло очень бы хотел ответить: «Верю!», но видел, что помочь ему невозможно. В лучшем случае он лишится правой ноги, а в худшем… об этом он предпочитал не думать. Тем временем Курякин отошёл на пару десятков метров, а потом с нечеловеческой скоростью понёсся на него, как таран. Соло охватил ужас, но он даже вскрикнуть не успел, как налетевший вихрем Илья сбил его с ног, опрокинув на землю, и прикрыл своим телом. Одновременно с этим раздался взрыв. Наполеон ошалелыми глазами посмотрел на Илью, а тот втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и откатился в сторону.

Соло подполз к извивавшемуся на земле напарнику и попытался зажать дрожащей ладонью рану на левом бедре, от которой уже начало расползаться кровавое пятно.

– Иль…я… – голос никак не желал повиноваться Наполеону, - как… же ты...

– Всё нормально, Ковбой, – ответил Курякин, вытащивший, в конце концов, из брюк ремень и перетягивавший им бедро. – Простая царапина, до свадьбы заживёт.

– До чьей свадьбы? – не понял Соло.

– До нашей, – ответил Курякин и засмеялся.

Смех Ильи оказался настолько заразительным, что вслед за ним засмеялся не только Наполеон, но и Нгенги.

До небольшой лесной деревушки они дошли уже в сумерках, поддерживая раненого с двух сторон. Проводник отправился договариваться о ночлеге, а напарники остались на улице. Деревенские с интересом рассматривали гостей, но, заметив оружие, подходить близко не осмеливались. Наконец, из главной хижины вышел в сопровождении Нгенги местный старейшина и направился в сторону «заблудившихся туристов». Старейшина бросил взгляд на Курякина, выпучил глаза и закричал что-то явно угрожающее, тыча в него костлявым узловатым пальцем. Вслед за ним загомонила вся деревня, тем самым давая понять, что гостям они не рады.

– Что случилось? – спросил проводника Курякин.

– Старейшина сказал, что не пустит в свою деревню Белого Демона, – перевёл Нгенги.

– Скажи им, если они откажут нам в ночлеге, Белый Демон наведёт на них порчу, – сказал Курякин, одарив зевак поистине зверским взглядом.

По какой-то причине угроза возымела действие: ночь они провели, удобно расположившись в хижине старейшины, а на другое утро отправились дальше. Соло с облегчением заметил, что ранение, видимо, и впрямь оказалось незначительным – Илья больше не опирался на плечи своих спутников, а шёл самостоятельно, даже не прихрамывая.


	7. Флора и фауна джунглей

К полудню влажная жара стала настолько невыносимой, что Соло начало казаться, будто он варится в каком-то экзотическом супе. Курякин, стиснув зубы, упрямо тащился позади, по его лицу градом катился пот. Илья приложился к фляге, сделал небольшой экономный глоток. Нгенги оглядел вымотанных спутников и указал на высокое дерево, в кроне которого виднелись кисти крупных янтарно-жёлтых ягод.

– Викитимби*, – сказал проводник и по-обезьяньи ловко полез на дерево.

Спустился он, держа в руках несколько гроздьев неизвестных даров местной Помоны, которые и протянул "туристам".

– Что это? – спросил Курякин, подозрительно принюхиваясь.

– Викитимби, – повторил проводник и отправил янтарно-жёлтую ягоду в рот. – Утоляет жажду и придаёт сил.

Из прикушенной зубами ягоды по пальцам Нгенги заструился сок. Он старательно слизал его, и тогда Наполеон, вертевший в руке полупрозрачную ягоду, рискнул её попробовать. По рецепторам ударил яркий специфический вкус, дурнота и слабость отступили, и во всём теле стал ощущаться прилив сил. Соло бодро зашагал вслед за проводником, исподтишка поглядывая на уминавшего свою порцию Курякина.

На ночлег маленький отряд остановился в заброшенной разорённой деревне – результаты деятельности борцов за "свободу Кении" становились всё нагляднее. Агенты и проводник обосновались в наименее пострадавшей от разрушений и пожара хижине. Несмотря на чудо-плоды, усталость навалилась к вечеру с новой силой. Соло хотел предложить караулить лагерь по очереди, но, даже не успев распаковать спальник, уснул в обнимку со своим рюкзаком.

Разбудила его грубая пощёчина. Он сидел, надёжно привязанный к стулу, а перед ним стоял полковник Мунгаи. Наполеон окинул незнакомое помещение профессионально цепким взглядом. Просторная хижина с массивным столом посередине, нависший над ним полковник, ещё двое вооружённых африканцев в армейском камуфляже – и так же крепко привязанный к соседнему стулу Курякин.

– Доброе утро, мистер Шепард. Хорошо спалось? – полковник растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке. – Надеюсь, вам понравилось сафари, которое организовал для вас мой родич Нгенги?

– Честно говоря, не очень, – пожаловался Наполеон. – Нам обещали трофеи, а мы их так и не добыли. Это форменное мошенничество. Я требую вернуть деньги!

– Плохой охотник не заметил, как сам превратился в трофей, – развеселился Мунгаи. – Кстати, как вам викитимби? Отличные ягодки, не правда ли? Придают сил и делают любого солдата вдвое сильнее, но потом, – полковник криво улыбнулся, – погружают в глубокий наркотический сон. Вы проспали всё на свете, господа "туристы".

– У меня вопрос, – решил потянуть время Наполеон.

– Вопросы здесь задаю я! – рявкнул Мунгаи, мгновенно отбросив напускное благодушие. – И первое, что я хочу узнать: кто вы на самом деле?

Илья, исподлобья глядя на полковника, бросил короткую ёмкую фразу на русском, которую Мунгаи, очевидно, понял, поскольку рассвирепел от бешенства и ударил его в челюсть. 

Допрос продолжался больше часа, и на Курякина было больно смотреть. Однако Илья упрямо молчал, лишь сверлил полковника злобным взглядом и сплёвывал кровь на пол. В конце концов, терпение Мунгаи закончилось, и он переключил внимание на Соло. Взяв со стола короткий нож, полковник точным выверенным движением вогнал его Наполеону в плечо. От резкой боли Соло взвыл и дёрнулся.

Мунгаи извлёк нож из раны и демонстративно его облизал.

– Если я нанесу удар чуть ближе к шее, вот сюда, – он прочертил кончиком лезвия линию над ключицей, – ты истечёшь кровью за пятнадцать минут.

– Не делай так больше, – удивительно спокойным доверительным тоном посоветовал Курякин.

– Вот как? А что будет, если сделаю? – полковник откровенно издевался и провёл ножом прямо по кровоточащей ране.

Соло, позабыв про пульсирующую боль, замер в предвкушении – этот совет напарника точно игнорировать не стоило.

Однако того, что случилось дальше, он абсолютно не предвидел. Раздался треск рвущихся верёвок, одновременно с этим тело Курякина, вытягиваясь и увеличиваясь в размерах, будто перетекало из одной формы в другую, и меньше, чем через минуту на месте опасного агента-убийцы ощерилось не менее опасное существо – убийца-зверь, огромный белый медведь. Белый медведь в центре Африки! Наполеон протёр бы глаза, если б мог, потому что в голове этот факт не укладывался никак.

Врасплох был застигнут не один Соло. В следующую секунду полковник рухнул на пол, схватившись за разорванное горло и сохранив на лице смесь удивления и первобытного страха, а двое его помощников открыли впопыхах огонь, но, кажется, только больше разозлили озверевшего Курякина. Замах могучей лапы – и солдат свалился с раскроённым черепом; второй, бросив оружие, с воплями ужаса выбежал из хижины. Медведь, аккуратно подцепив верёвки острыми чёрными когтями, помог Соло освободиться и с громким рёвом выскочил наружу – догонять удирающую добычу.

Наполеону понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и решить, что делать. О том, кто же на самом деле его напарник, он подумает позже. Размышлять над вопросами доверия и бесконечной чередой курякинского вранья, от которого на душе стало тошно, времени не было. Сейчас необходимо срочно отыскать профессора Ноёри, пока вошедший в раж медведь не прикончил его до того, как они выяснят местонахождение контейнеров с вирусом.

Соло подобрал брошенный кем-то автомат и вышел из хижины. В партизанском лагере царил хаос. Откуда-то доносились вопли, порой к ним присоединялся нестройный стрёкот автоматных очередей и вторивший им грозный медвежий рёв. Повсюду валялись раненые и убитые. Наполеон огляделся, пытаясь сориентироваться, и его взгляд зацепился за знакомую фигуру: Нгенги, зажимая рукой глубокую рваную рану на животе, пытался отползти подальше от кровавого побоища.

– Далеко собрался? – проговорил Соло, преграждая ему дорогу.

Нгенги посмотрел на него абсолютно невменяемым взглядом и что-то промычал.

– Где профессор? – спросил Соло.

Нгенги молчал.

– Где профессор? – с нажимом повторил Наполеон. – Или мне напарника позвать?

На лице Нгенги отразился ужас, он отрицательно замотал головой и показал на одну из хижин. Соло перевёл автомат в режим одиночного выстрела и послал пулю, сразу прекратив мучения бывшего проводника.

Профессор Ноёри в элегантном белом костюме сидел за столом и пил чай, словно творившийся снаружи ад его совершенно не касался. Увидев вошедшего Наполеона, он поприветствовал его лёгким наклоном головы.

– Добрый день, мистер Ноёри, – кивнул в ответ Соло. – Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но вынужден отвлечь вас от чаепития. Я уполномочен предложить вам отличную сделку. Вы отдаёте нам контейнеры с вирусом и документацию, а мы гарантируем вам безопасность и неприкосновенность. Заметьте, это очень выгодное предложение, особенно при данных обстоятельствах.

Ноёри сделал небольшой глоток и поставил чашку на стол.

– Мистер Шепард, истинный потомок самураев не может так позорно капитулировать. К сожалению, у меня нет ритуального меча, но моё детище столь же смертоносно.

Профессор открыл стоявшую на столе коробку для сигар и продемонстрировал Соло осколки медицинской пробирки.

– Это последняя. Я приберегал её для себя. А вся документация хранится вот здесь, – улыбаясь, сказал Ноёри, постучав пальцем по виску.

Соло побледнел, попытался прикрыть нос рукавом и попятился к выходу.

– Мистер Шепард, никакие превентивные меры вам уже не помогут, – напутствовал его профессор.

Соло, шатаясь, брёл по разорённому лагерю. Крики и стрельба уже затихли, и воцарилась зловещая тишина. Сердце ныло от предательства, плечо дёргала боль от ножевой раны, а в районе солнечного сплетения скручивался липкий холодный комок страха. Он поскользнулся на луже крови, едва не упал, выругался и пошёл дальше.

– Ковбой, с тобой всё в порядке? – спросил догнавший его Курякин, вернувший себе человеческий облик.

– Угу, всё просто отлично, Угроза, – ответил Соло и кинул на напарника мрачный взгляд.

– Я тебе всё объясню, – попытался оправдаться Илья.

– Иди ты к чёрту, – устало огрызнулся Соло. Какой смысл в этих объяснениях... теперь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Викитимби (суахили) - коварства (мн. ч.) Эти экзотические плоды - фантазия автора.


	8. 8 глава. Хижина в лесу

Соло тяжело опустился на деревянный ящик от боеприпасов. Курякин нервно расхаживал перед ним, явно настраиваясь на непростой разговор, но Наполеону совершенно не хотелось его затевать. Внезапно он ощутил неодолимое желание закурить, хотя подобной тяги не испытывал уже много лет. Соло машинально огляделся, и взгляд его упал на оттопыренный нагрудный карман одного из убитых партизан. Нисколько не постеснявшись того, что Илья может счесть его за мародера, он забрал из кармана мертвеца пачку сигарет, зажигалку и с удовольствием затянулся. С непривычки в горле запершило, а голова слегка закружилась. Курякин чихнул и недовольно покосился на напарника. Наполеона это позабавило, и он позволил себе маленькую месть: выпустил облачко дыма прямо тому в лицо.

– Нарываешься, Ковбой, – сердито буркнул Илья.

– И что? Сожрёшь меня? – усмехнулся Соло.

Курякин смутился:

– Нет, конечно.

– Сыт или начальство не одобряет? – вопрос Соло прозвучал так, будто ответ его абсолютно не интересовал.

– Причём тут начальство? – возмутился Курякин, а потом вдруг сник и, ещё больше смутившись, добавил: – Мама меня в детстве учила, что людей и домашних животных есть нельзя.

– Надо же, какая добропорядочная у тебя мама, – притворно удивился Соло. – Подозреваю, всё, что написано в досье, не имеет ничего общего с твоей настоящей биографией.

– На заборе тоже много чего бывает написано, а заглянешь во двор, там дрова лежат, – туманно пояснил Курякин.

Соло докурил сигарету и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Выслушивать дальше оправдания этого опасного и лживого существа он не собирался.

– Ты куда? – окликнул его Курякин. – Нам совсем в другую сторону.

– Не знаю, в какую сторону тебе, но нам точно не по пути, – не оборачиваясь, огрызнулся Соло. – Я заражён, так что держись от меня подальше.

Тем не менее, Курякин этого мудрого совета не послушался. Сначала молча шёл и сосредоточено дышал в затылок, заодно прихватив всё их снаряжение, а потом, когда его терпению пришёл конец, всё также – не говоря ни слова – схватил Соло за шиворот и придал ему нужное направление. Наполеона охватила такая сильная апатия, что ни сопротивляться, ни возмущаться сил не было, и он просто побрёл дальше.

В полдень они вновь очутились в той самой разорённой деревне, в которой в последний раз останавливались на ночлег. Двигаться дальше смысла не имело – любой контакт с людьми грозил распространением смертельного вируса. Все разговоры напарников свелись к скупым фразам, необходимым для обустройства временного быта в полуобжитой ранее хижине. Курякин обследовал близлежащую территорию, расставил по периметру деревни ловушки, нашёл родник, натаскал воды, собрал хворост для костра, а потом сел у входа и с угрюмым видом стал выстругивать ножом незатейливые фигурки из толстых веток.

Соло бросил равнодушный взгляд на небольшой отряд грубо вырезанных солдатиков. Сигареты кончились. Он докурил последнюю и, с сожалением повертев пустую пачку, смял её и посмотрел на часы. С момента контакта с вирусом прошло уже шестьдесят восемь часов.

«А может…?» – с надеждой подумал Соло, укладываясь спать и прислушиваясь к звукам ночных джунглей.

Как и следовало ожидать, надежда не оправдалась. Утро встретило Наполеона ломотой во всём теле, головной болью и жаром. Он с трудом встал, поднёс к губам стоявший в углу глиняный кувшин и сделал жадный глоток. Горло тут же сдавил болезненный спазм, и Соло закашлялся. Очевидно, привлечённый этим звуком, в хижину вошёл Курякин.

– Вот что, давай-ка ложись обратно, Ковбой, а я пока воду нагрею, – будничным тоном проговорил он. – Кто ж с простудой холодную пьёт?

– С простудой, ага, – криво улыбнулся Соло, опускаясь на свою лежанку.

– Угу, – уверенно кивнул Курякин и отвернулся к очагу, разводя огонь.

Опасное лживое существо продолжало врать даже сейчас, и от этого стало противно до тошноты. Соло закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. К вечеру лихорадка усилилась, жар сменился холодом, и тело начало неконтролируемо трясти. Не помогали ни несколько слоёв одежды, ни второй спальник, отданный напарником. Понаблюдав за дрожавшим от озноба Наполеоном минут десять, Илья тяжело вздохнул и, улёгшись рядом, крепко обнял, согревая горячим телом.

– Держись, Ковбой. Всё будет хорошо. Ты мне веришь?

– Ни черта я тебе не верю, – едва ворочая языком, прохрипел Соло, – но у меня есть шанс, два процента. Я выживу и набью тебе морду. Вот увидишь.

– Справедливо, – согласился Курякин.

Дальнейшее слилось в какой-то тягостный полубред. Соло то чувствовал холод на коже и догадывался, что Курякин пытается сбить жар, обтирая влажной тканью, то его поили густой горячей жидкостью, горько-солёный вкус которой будто вывернул все внутренности Наполеона наизнанку, и его долго рвало собственной желчью… А потом человека сменил медведь. Он фыркал, тыкался в лицо влажным носом, вылизывал пылавшее от жара тело шершавым языком, оставляя после себя приятную прохладу. К изнурительной лихорадке добавился тяжёлый булькающий кашель, каждый вдох давался Соло с огромным трудом и обжигал лёгкие. Он в панике сипел и цеплялся за сильную руку Ильи…

– Давай приподниму, тебе будет лучше, – успокаивающе бурчал над ухом медведь (или не медведь, Наполеон уж и не знал), а затем кто-то заставлял его сесть, чуть постукивал по спине, и Соло действительно становилось легче дышать.

– Пей, – говорили ему и подносили к потрескавшимся губам деревянный ковшик. Тёплая вода отдавала солью и ржавчиной, но Наполеон послушно пил и потом, с облегчением уткнувшись Илье в шею, засыпал в его крепких объятиях.

А однажды утром Соло проснулся и не ощутил привычной головной боли и ломоты. Жар отступил, а мысли были на удивление ясными.

«Я буду жить», – чётко осознал он. Это как нельзя нагляднее продемонстрировали сразу несколько овладевших Наполеоном желаний. Очень хотелось отлить и чуть меньше, но не менее настойчиво, – есть. Преодолевая слабость, Соло поднялся и тут же стал валиться на пол: голова закружилась, а ноги подкосились. Влетевший в хижину Илья еле успел подхватить его, помогая вернуть равновесие.

– Я сам, – отстранился Наполеон, снова чуть не упав.

– Как скажешь, Ковбой, – не скрывал радостной улыбки Курякин, – только хотя бы за стенку держись.

Возвращаясь в хижину, Соло окинул взглядом груду деревянных солдатиков, валявшихся у входа. За время его болезни небольшой отряд превратился в роту.

– Долго я был в отключке? – охрипшим голосом спросил он у Ильи.

– Десять дней, – ответил тот.

– Было бы неплохо перекусить, – вежливо намекнул Соло.

– Сделаем, – по-военному коротко бросил Курякин и вышел из хижины.

Вернулся он через четверть часа с двумя птичьими тушками, которые со знанием дела ощипал, выпотрошил и отправил в котелок.

– Ты уверен, что это съедобно? – с сомнением проговорил Соло, изучая торчащие из варева когтистые лапы.

– Уверен, – кивнул напарник, – но если хочешь, могу поймать что-нибудь другое.

– Нет, спасибо, – отказался от великодушного предложения Соло, – это вполне подойдёт.

Позже, с аппетитом поедая нежное мясо и запивая его бульоном, Соло, не скрывая любопытства, рассматривал напарника.

– И как тебе тропики? – наконец спросил он.

– Нормально, – пожал плечами Курякин, вырезая очередного солдатика, – но на Шпицбергене было лучше.

– Ещё бы, – хмыкнул Соло. – Все эти красивые медведицы… Кстати, твоя мать, она тоже… из них?

– Мама – человек, – ответил Курякин, не отрываясь от деревянной фигурки.

– А отец? – не унимался Соло.

– Нет, – выдал исчерпывающую информацию Курякин.

Соло потянулся к кувшину и сделал большой глоток. Ключевая вода приятно освежала, но Наполеон вспомнил солоновато-ржавый вкус жидкости, которой отпаивал его напарник. Счастливое благодушие мгновенно развеялось.

– Как вышло, что я выжил? – напряжённо спросил он.

– Не знаю. Наверное, просто повезло, – пожал плечами Курякин, продолжая усердно работать ножом.

– Ты… ты поил меня своей кровью? – озвучил страшную догадку Соло.

– Ты не смог пить чистую кровь, я разбавлял её водой.

Открывшиеся перспективы пугали – и одновременно завораживали.

– Теперь я стану таким, как ты? – решился задать вопрос Наполеон.

– Каким? – Курякин с удивлением воззрился на напарника.

– Оборотнем-медведем, – еле слышно произнёс тот.

– Нет, оборотнем-лисом, – доверительно сообщил Курякин. – Тебе очень подойдёт.

А потом – оценив реакцию Соло – рассмеялся:

– Ковбой, не думал, что ты можешь быть таким наивным. Не паникуй, оборотнем ты не станешь, это передаётся только по наследству. А кровь… я кое-что вспомнил. Когда я был маленьким, мама серьёзно заболела, и отец тогда отпаивал её своей кровью.


	9. Возвращение к цивилизации

В обратный путь они тронулись уже на следующее утро: невзирая на ощутимую слабость и уговоры Курякина задержаться здесь на несколько дней, Соло хотел как можно быстрее вернуться в цивилизованный мир. О своём недальновидном решении он пожалел уже через пару часов. Ноги заплетались, голова кружилась, и его вновь начал мучить утихнувший было кашель. Илья кидал на него красноречивые взгляды, всем своим существом выражая обеспокоенность, а потом не выдержал:

– Ковбой, я, конечно, не лошадь, но верхом прокатиться тебе придётся.

«Мечты сбываются, только совсем не так, как хотелось бы», – усмехнулся про себя Наполеон, однако похотливые мысли сразу отступили на задний план, когда он, как завороженный, смотрел на трансформацию. Тело человека росло и вытягивалось, покрываясь густой шерстью, и вот уже перед Соло опустился на все четыре лапы и издал негромкий требовательный рык белый медведь. Наполеон подошёл вплотную, ухватился за длинную мягкую шерсть и с некоторым трудом подтянулся, забираясь на спину.

Верховая прогулка разочаровала: спина медведя оказалась слишком широкой, его поступь – тяжёлой и неровной. Словно атомный ледокол, он упрямо пёр напролом, совершенно игнорируя проложенные тропы. От неторопливого покачивания мутило, постоянно задевавшие лицо ветки ужасно раздражали, а задница на тёплой шкуре страдала от перегрева. Единственная радость заключалась в возможности безнаказанно язвить, чем Соло и не преминул воспользоваться.

– Послушай, мой мохнатый друг, тебе не кажется, что ты выбрал крайне неудобную дорогу? – сварливо заметил Наполеон, отводя очередную ветку. – Не лучше ли придерживаться тропы?

Медведь продолжал неспешно ломиться сквозь лесные заросли.

– Теперь я понимаю, откуда в тебе это дикое упрямство. Кстати, ты не забыл про мины? Не хотелось бы снова на них наткнуться.

Медведь, не сбавляя шага, надменно фыркнул.

– Какая самонадеянность, – не унимался Соло. – А змеи, ядовитые растения, в конце концов, другие хищники?

Медведь дёрнул левым ухом, будто прогоняя назойливую муху.

– Вижу, спорить с тобой бесполезно, – подвёл итог Наполеон.

Попытка увернуться от ещё одной ветки окончилась неудачей, и он тихо выругался сквозь зубы. Не оставалось ничего иного, как только улечься на медвежью спину и крепко вцепиться в шерсть. В нос ударил резкий животный запах, и Соло недовольно поморщился. Однако постепенно в отталкивающем аромате стало проявляться нечто притягательное и порочное. Острая мускусная нота зазвучала естественно, тепло и сладковато, будто влажная от испарины кожа после… Наполеон едва сдержал готовый вырваться из груди стон; он глубже зарылся лицом в густой мех между медвежьими лопатками, вдохнув полной грудью. Зверь сбился с размеренного шага, и Соло ощутил, как напряглись под ним мышцы широкой спины, но после секундного замешательства медведь с удвоенной энергией продолжил проламываться сквозь частый подлесок.

***

Искать ночлег в недружелюбной деревне они не решились, вместо этого разбив лагерь на берегу небольшой речушки. Пока Наполеон ставил палатку и разводил костёр, Илья, вновь вернувший себе человеческий облик, ушёл на охоту. Вернулся он, неся на плечах небольшую антилопу. Ловко орудуя ножом, Курякин освежевал тушу, вырезал филейную часть и передал её Наполеону.

Приготовление на костре доставило последнему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие: аромат жарящегося мяса, сдобренный запахом дыма, был таким восхитительным, что Наполеон едва дождался конца готовки и нетерпеливо вонзил зубы в сочный кусок.

Курякин, напротив, есть не спешил. Он поглядывал на напарника и задумчиво шевелил веткой угли в тлеющем костре.

– Что, Угроза, нет аппетита? – спросил Соло. – Или перегрелся?

– Нет, – лаконично ответил Курякин.

– Интересно, что ты собираешься делать с остатками антилопы, – не унимался Наполеон. – Прихватишь с собой в Найроби как доказательство нашего увлекательного сафари?

– Нет, это медведю, – сказал Илья.

– А-а, – понимающе кивнул Соло.

Любопытство не отпускало. Утоливший голод Наполеон внимательно посмотрел на напарника и задал следующий вопрос:

– Кстати, почему твоя одежда не рвётся, когда ты э-э… растёшь? Или это тот самый спецзаказ, о котором ты проговорился в гостинице?

– Ты очень наблюдателен, – прищурился Курякин. – Да, тот самый спецзаказ.

– И что это за материалы? – не унимался Соло, рискнув пощупать ткань курякинской защитной куртки.

– Медвежья шерсть и секретные технологии.

– Твоя?

– Чужая не подойдёт.

Глаза Соло подозрительно заблестели, и Илья на лету считал это выражение.

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься выкрадывать образец? – с угрозой спросил он. – Потому что, если я замечу подобное…

– Что ты, и в мыслях не было, – перебил Соло, досадуя на проницательность напарника.

Ночевать с Курякиным в тесной палатке было невыносимо. Ощущать спиной прикосновение его спины, слышать тихое сопение, осознавать всю мощь дикого зверя, таившегося под человеческой личиной… это будоражило и разжигало самые затаённые и смелые желания. И когда Наполеон, распалённый до крайности, уже готов был послать к чёрту осторожность, развернуться и, будто случайно, притиснутся к напарнику всем телом, Курякин вдруг встал и выскользнул из палатки.

На следующее утро Соло, несмотря на ночные терзания, чувствовал себя достаточно бодрым, чтобы не ехать верхом. Судя по довольному виду, Курякина это тоже вполне устраивало. И всё же к полудню нестерпимо захотелось сделать привал. Наполеон взглянул на Илью, собираясь озвучить эту мысль, но тот его опередил.

– Держись, Ковбой, ещё пять километров – и мы дойдём до нашей машины.

– С чего ты взял? – недоумённо спросил Соло.

– Я чую её запах, – ответил Курякин.

Соло с опаской покосился на напарника. А что он ещё чует и на каком расстоянии?

***

В Найроби они возвратились под вечер. Гостиница встретила напарников прохладой и тишиной, и, пока Курякин разбирал снаряжение, Соло оккупировал ванную. Он наслаждался чуть тёплой водой, смывая с себя грязь, пот и усталость многодневного пути. Наполеон потянулся к ароматному мылу, но потом передумал, ограничившись жёсткой щёткой. «Не стоит перебивать естественный запах тела», – решил он.

Выйдя из ванной, Соло ощутил: что-то неуловимо изменилось. Курякин с прямой спиной сидел в кресле и отводил взгляд.

– Что случилось, Угроза? – тихо спросил Наполеон.

– Я допустил своё разоблачение, поэтому должен вернуться домой, – отчеканил Курякин, всё так же не глядя в глаза.

– Я никому не скажу! – в отчаянии выкрикнул Соло и, лишь потом осознав все последствия, проговорил: – А что будет со мной, как с единственным выжившим свидетелем?

– У меня был выбор – ликвидировать тебя или вернуться. Как видишь, я выбираю второе.

– Чушь какая-то! – возмутился Соло. – Кто помешает мне трепаться об этом, когда ты уедешь?

– Простое благоразумие, – пожал плечами Илья. – Тебе никто не поверит. Единственное доказательство твоих слов – мой генетический материал или я сам.

– Я никому не скажу, – почти умоляюще повторил Соло.

– Поздно, я уже позвонил Олегу Сергеевичу, – сказал Курякин и впервые за весь разговор посмотрел Наполеону в глаза.

От этого ледяного взгляда всё внутри сжалось и ухнуло вниз. Соло захотелось уйти от ставшей вдруг невероятно душной комнаты как можно дальше. Напиться, найти девушку на ночь, чтобы ни о чём не думать. Он рванул к двери, но Курякин преградил ему дорогу.

– Куда ты собрался? – с угрозой спросил он.

– Пусти, – с вызовом бросил Соло.

– Нет, ты не выйдешь на связь с Сандерсом, пока я не улечу в Москву!

Такое вопиющее недоверие привело Соло в бешенство. Кулак метил в челюсть, но молниеносно среагировавший Курякин успел отклониться, и удар пришёлся по губам. Тонкая кожа лопнула и первая капля, скатившись по подбородку, упала вниз. Курякин медленно облизал окровавленные губы, резко пахнуло мускусом, Соло судорожно вдохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза. Такого взгляда Наполеон не видел ни разу, ни у человека, ни у зверя – тёмный, первобытный, голодный…

Кто первый потянулся навстречу другому, он не понял. Вкус соли и ржавчины на языке окончательно погасил разум, не оставляя ничего, кроме дикого неконтролируемого желания. Они боролись, сшибая мебель, катались по полу, перехватывая инициативу друг у друга, рычали и кусались. В конце концов, полу-зверю надоело играть в поддавки и он подчинил – навалился сверху, не давая возможности вырваться. На короткий миг Соло охватила досада, но от низкого утробного урчания, раздавшегося над ухом, тело передёрнуло от удовольствия, и он сдался, полностью отдавшись во власть полу-зверя. Резкие сильные толчки, отдавались в теле волнами удовольствия, дикое желание вперемешку с адреналином гасило любой намёк на боль и дискомфорт, довольное урчание над ухом и - кажется - его собственный хрип, слились в какой-то фантастический хор. Соло выгнуло дугой, перед глазами вспыхнули звёзды, в крови будто взорвалось тысячи фейерверков. Тело дёрнулось и обмякло; он лежал, бессмысленно таращась в никуда, и в голове его было на редкость пусто.

Какой-то раздражающий звук на периферии сознания мешал наслаждаться блаженством. Наполеон попытался сконцентрироваться и прислушаться. В дверь настойчиво колотили и требовали открыть, угрожая вызвать полицию. Он обвёл комнату удивлённым взглядом. Помещение напоминало поле боя: опрокинутое кресло, лежащий на боку стол с глубокими бороздами, оставленными когтями, сломанная кровать с изодранным матрасом, сбитый куда-то в сторону ковёр и лежащий на полу голый Курякин с абсолютно отсутствующим взглядом, смотрящий на вращающийся на потолке вентилятор. Соло с трудом отыскал в этом хаосе свои брюки, надел их, досадуя на отсутствие половины пуговиц и порванный ремень, так и не найдя свою рубашку, натянул курякинскую майку и пошёл открывать. 

На пороге стоял обеспокоенный хозяин гостиницы и местный охранник с охотничьим ружьём.

– Простите, мы с моим другом немного повздорили, – виновато улыбнувшись, сказал Соло. – Но я готов компенсировать причинённые неудобства, – добавил он, доставая из кармана брюк несколько крупных купюр.


	10. Угроза четвёртого уровня

Соло сидел в салоне первого класса и задумчиво покачивал в руке стакан с виски, разглядывая перекатывающиеся там кубики льда. Периодически он чувствовал на себе тоскливые взгляды Курякина и досадовал на свою непредусмотрительность. Если бы он догадался поговорить с Ильёй прежде, чем тот позвонил Олегу! Но сделанного – тем более, несделанного – не воротишь... До Лондона чуть больше девяти часов лёта и ещё три часа до рейса на Москву. Уж за двенадцать-то часов Наполеон просто обязан что-то придумать.

Соло поймал ещё один полный горечи взгляд и накрыл подрагивающие пальцы напарника своей ладонью. Лунки курякинских ногтей потемнели, и острые медвежьи когти впились в обивку подлокотника.

– Не надо, – прошипел Илья и, пряча когти, чуть мягче добавил: – Ни к чему это.

Соло нехотя убрал руку и вернулся к созерцанию стакана. Если он ничего не предпримет, то какие-то несколько часов – и больше у них не будет ничего. Соло пригубил виски и полностью сконцентрировался на поиске ответа к задаче, которая, как казалось на первый взгляд, решения не имела вовсе.

В голове Наполеона рождались самые безумные и изощрённые идеи, от угона этого самолёта до запроса политического убежища в Советах, но он отверг их все – ни один из вариантов стопроцентного успеха не гарантировал.

Ясно было одно. Для начала необходимо потянуть время и любым способом не допустить посадки Курякина на московский рейс, а дальше... 

Илья неожиданно чихнул, кинув неодобрительный взгляд направо. Соло, в носу у которого тоже зверски щипало, и сам еле удерживался от того же. Неужели никто не объяснил этой дамочке, что выливать на себя целый флакон духов невежливо по отношению к окружающим?

Курякин опять чихнул. Интересно, вдруг спросил себя Соло, а чем вообще думало КГБ, давая согласие на включение столь нестандартного агента в АНКЛ? Соло потёр глаза, сбрасывая напряжение, и сделал ещё один маленький глоток. Ну-ка, проверим кое-что...

– Скажи, Угроза, а почему твою особенность до сих пор не раскрыли? – спросил он, повернувшись к Курякину. – Извини, но я никогда не поверю, что тебя ни разу даже не ранило или другая помощь врачей не требовалась. Или такая банальность, как обычный медосмотр. Ты же так трясёшься над своим генетическим материалом... Значит, стоит медикам исследовать твою кровь, и они сразу все про тебя поймут?

Илья, всецело погружённый в невеселые размышления, равнодушно пожал плечами.

– В медицинской помощи я не нуждаюсь, у меня стопроцентная регенерация и невосприимчивость к любым инфекциям, – пояснил он. – А чтобы понять, что мой организм имеет некоторые особенности, надо знать, что и где искать. Так что медосмотры и анализы, хоть и нежелательны, но практически не несут никакого риска при условии неосведомлённости медиков.

Соло хмыкнул и отсалютовал стаканом. Ах, вот оно что. Так даже лучше. 

В зал прибытия аэропорта Хитроу Наполеон ступил, уже полностью уверенный в своих силах, и сразу заметил двух безликих агентов, направившихся в их сторону.

– Товарищ Курякин, – обратился к напарнику один из агентов, – ваш рейс через два с половиной часа, мы вас проводим.

Курякин беспрекословно шагнул к "провожающим", но на этот раз Соло успел вовремя.

– Стойте! – его глаза торопливо забегали. – Мы инфицированы! Вы слышали про "японский сувенир"?

И он от души чихнул прямо в лицо одного из агентов. Тот резко отскочил и смертельно побледнел.

– Вызовите врачей! – как можно громче закричал Наполеон. – Это биологическая угроза четвёртого уровня! Нужно закрыть аэропорт! Мы все обречены!

Люди заозирались и ринулись к выходу. Соло с удовольствием заметил в толпе ещё несколько агентов дружественных и не очень разведок и продолжил спектакль.

Через полчаса второй терминал аэропорта Хитроу закрыли по «техническим причинам», а в сторону Лондона, завывая сиренами, направлялся целый кортеж машин скорой помощи.

***

Четыре злобных взгляда прожигали Соло, словно лазерами. И если Уэверли, Сандерса и Воронова отделяла от него прочная стеклянная стена с чёрно-жёлтой эмблемой биоопасности, то сердито сопящего Курякина, очевидно, удерживал от насилия только жёсточайший самоконтроль.

– Ваши действия, агент Соло, я расцениваю как крайне непрофессиональные, – нарушил гнетущую паузу Уэверли. – А вы, мистер Курякин? О чём вы думали, когда садились в самолёт, будучи заражённым?

– Я здоров, – буркнул Илья.

– Неправда, – вмешался Соло, – он всё время чихал! Это весь самолёт слышал!

– Это из-за пассажирки с соседнего ряда. У неё очень неприятные духи, – возмутился Курякин.

Соло возвёл глаза к потолку и вздохнул как человек, не намеренный спорить с больным. Уэверли переглянулся с Сандерсом, а стоявший чуть позади Воронов нахмурился. 

– В таком случае, почему вы не позволили нашим медикам обследовать вас? – спросил Уэверли.

– Потому что я здоров, – упрямо повторил Курякин.

– У нас серьёзная организация, мистер Курякин, здесь не место детским капризам, – холодно заметил Уэверли.

– Браво! – подключился к разговору Сандерс. – Уэверли, у вас подобралась отличная команда: инфантильный упрямец и паникёр. А ваша протеже Теллер тоже прячет от нас какой-нибудь редкий талант?

Уэверли поджал губы.

– Со здоровьем товарища Курякина мы разберёмся сами, – вмешался Олег. – Транспорт уже подготовлен, а в Москве его ждут лучшие специалисты.

– При всём уважении, мистер Воронов, – возразил Уэверли, – в данный момент это невозможно. Три недели карантина – необходимая мера безопасности, на которой настаивают наши врачи-вирусологи.

– Ошибка ваших врачей в пятьдесят девятом году уже стоила жизни нашему сотруднику, – многозначительно напомнил Воронов.

– О Боже! – воскликнул Уэверли. – Вы прекрасно знаете, что это была не ошибка, а трагическая случайность. Вы никогда об этом не забудете?

– Мы никогда ни о чём не забываем, – отрезал Олег, – поэтому за здоровьем нашего сотрудника будут наблюдать только наши специалисты. И раз уж вы настаиваете на карантине, то, надеюсь, не будете возражать, если сюда прибудет команда наших медиков.

– Для чего?– удивился Уэверли. – Градусник ему поставить или пульс посчитать? Так это и мы сможем!

Олег вонзил в Уэверли мрачный, не терпящий возражения взгляд.

– А вот именно для того, чтобы больше никаких "трагических случайностей" не случалось!

– Как скажете, – сдался Уэверли. – Мы подготовим необходимые документы для допуска ваших специалистов.

Воронов кивнул и напоследок одарил Соло грозным взглядом, в котором без слов читалось, что с ним сделает КГБ в случае разглашения секретной информации.

***

Палата карантинного блока раздражала как своей сверхстерильностью, так и стеклянной дверью, за которой круглосуточно дежурил медик. Находясь под таким постоянным надзором, поговорить представлялось невозможным. Всё, что Наполеон мог, это смотреть в ледяные глаза Ильи и молча просить прощения.  
Он с жадностью ловил каждый ответный взгляд, изучал каждый жест. Движения пальцев и подергивание уголков губ, наклон головы и выражение глаз... абсолютно всё, что он видел раньше, наполнилось иным, двойственным смыслом. 

"Чтобы понять, надо знать, что и где искать", – повторял про себя Соло. Теперь он знал – и безошибочно угадывал, кто смотрит на него сейчас, человек или зверь.

Медведь простил на второй день. Место глухой ярости в его взгляде сначала заняли обида и немой укор, а затем теплота и прежняя заинтересованность. С человеком всё оказалось гораздо сложнее: он хмурился и отводил глаза, а когда устремлял их на Наполеона, то лучше бы этого не делал – его взгляд мог заморозить целые континенты. И всё же, заручившись поддержкой зверя, спустя две недели Наполеону удалось выпросить прощение и у человека. Оставшиеся четыре дня карантина стали настоящей пыткой – к Курякину хотелось прикоснуться до зуда в пальцах, до трясучки и позорной подростковой реакции. Похоже, у напарника были те же проблемы, но справлялся он с ними гораздо успешнее. Стальная перекладина под потолком, предназначенная, по-видимому, для крепления какого-то медицинского оборудования, послужила Курякину отличным турником. Смотреть на перекатывающиеся под майкой, влажные от пота мышцы было невыносимо.

Наконец, размеренное безделье закончилось. Сменивший гнев на милость Уэверли сообщил им радостную – и изрядно удивившую Соло, уже готовившегося поторговаться с КГБ, – весть о том, что все спорные вопросы с русскими улажены, и Курякина отзывать в Москву не будут. После чего шеф, словно отыгрываясь за наполеоновскую выходку, прогнал своих подчинённых по всем кругам бюрократического ада, заставив писать подробные отчёты, а потом ещё и общаться с отделом кадров и бухгалтерией. На фоне этого кошмара встреча с Сандерсом показалась Соло милой дружеской беседой.

Поэтому добравшийся до своей служебной квартиры Наполеон мечтал только о том, чтобы расслабиться в горячей ванне. Однако этим мечтам не суждено было сбыться: в дверь позвонили. На пороге стоял Курякин и смотрел на Соло уже знакомым голодным взглядом. А в следующий миг Илья шагнул в дверной проём, с жадностью поцеловал Наполеона – и реальность перестала для них существовать.

***

Непрекращающаяся назойливая трель заставила Соло окончательно проснуться и, не выбираясь из постели, дотянуться до телефонного аппарата. Приторно вежливый голос Уэверли пожелал доброго утра и попросил пригласить к телефону мистера Курякина. Илья сосредоточенно выслушал шефа и начал одеваться.

– Задание, – ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Соло. – Вернусь примерно через месяц.

Наполеон слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, и лениво подумал, что ему, пожалуй, тоже пора вставать. Осведомлённость Уэверли немного напрягала, но на такой случай у Соло наготове его репутация. Вряд ли кто-то всерьёз решит, что у ночных посиделок серийного соблазнителя женщин и его напарника-мужчины есть и второе дно...

Наполеон прошёл на кухню, включил радио и, подпевая незамысловатой песенке, принялся варить кофе. По кухне поплыл приятный аромат, Соло перелил напиток в маленькую фарфоровую чашку и сделал первый живительный глоток. Песня закончилась, и из динамика раздался приятный баритон ведущего:

– Доброе утро, Лондон. Сегодня шестнадцатое декабря, среда, за окном дождь…

Соло поперхнулся и выронил чашку. Какое-какое декабря? Он не поверил своим ушам. В квартиру Наполеон вернулся одиннадцатого... Он провёл всё это время в постели с Курякиным и даже не заметил, что прошло пять дней!

Соло ринулся в ванную. Из зеркала на него глянуло осунувшееся лицо, с многодневной щетиной и запавшими горящими глазами. Так потеряться во времени, устроить пятидневный секс-марафон, не ощущая при этом усталости и пребывая в состоянии перманентной эйфории?! Он ведь даже проголодаться-то особо не проголодался, хотя и не помнил, чтобы что-то ел... Такого с ним ещё не случалось. Будто его опоили дикой смесью стимуляторов, сексуальных возбудителей и наркотиков! 

В Найроби Соло почувствовал нечто похожее, но тогда такое опасное для шпиона состояние, отключившее все внешние, не имеющие отношения к сексу, раздражители длилось не больше получаса, и его можно вполне списать на эмоциональный подъём и гормональный всплеск из-за долгого воздержания на грани кипения. Но произошедшее сейчас пугало как никогда. Оно походило либо на самый настоящий передоз, либо просто на отравление, что радости тоже не прибавляло. Ещё в джунглях Курякин говорил об удивительных свойствах своей крови и невозможности Наполеона принять её в чистом виде. Похоже, другие биологические жидкости обладали не менее впечатляющим воздействием. А если это воздействие вдобавок обладает кумулятивным эффектом... Или из-за привыкания начнётся потом ломка... Тут даже ущерб, нанесённый, возможно, его репутации бабника, покажется мелочью!

"Нет, так не пойдёт", – твёрдо сказал себе Соло. Потерять себя, полностью попав под влияние партнёра, совсем не входило в его планы, а перспектива привязки сродни наркотической вызывала в нём отнюдь не лёгкую панику. Хотя радикально обрывать столь яркую и долгожданную связь Наполеону очень не хотелось, но обозначить некоторые границы и провести, так сказать, курс детоксикации всё же стоило.

Бороться с физической и эмоциональной зависимостью Соло стал самым эффективным и проверенным годами способом.

Женщины. Юные и зрелые, пухленькие и худенькие, очаровательные глупышки и утончённые интеллектуалки – Наполеон не отказывал себе ни в ком. Время от времени он сравнивал этих красавиц со своим полузверем, и тогда внутри что-то сладко замирало то ли от восторга, то ли от страха. Наполеон ждал возвращения Ильи – и злился на самого себя, понимая, что снова безнадёжно увязнет в этой опасной связи.

Конец наступил, когда этого никто не ожидал. В одно прекрасное утро дверь спальни Наполеона с грохотом отлетела, едва не сорвавшись с петель, и очередная красотка взвизгнула, вцепившись ему в плечо. Застывший на пороге Курякин молча окинул их абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом. От понимания неизбежности катастрофы Соло похолодел. Внезапно тишину комнаты нарушил какой-то странный треск, а затем Илья, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, развернулся и вышел. 

Разом нахлынувший панический страх – «Он не простит! Никогда!» – буквально вытолкнул Соло в коридор вслед за Ильёй, но прямо перед его носом яростно хлопнула входная дверь. 

На тумбочке в прихожей, слегка покачиваясь, осталась лежать выломанная Курякиным латунная дверная ручка с глубокими, словно шрамы, царапинами.


	11. Секрет Полишинеля

Рефлексировал Соло недолго – вечером его вызвал Уэверли. Таким шефа агентства АНКЛ Наполеон ещё не видел: усталый, полный разочарования взгляд и ни тени присущей ему обычно любезности.

– Садитесь, – опустив приветствие, коротко бросил Уэверли. – Разговор будет долгим.

«И, кажется, неприятным», – добавил про себя Наполеон, опустившись в кресло. Впрочем, он полагал, что самое худшее, что могло с ним случиться, уже позади.

– Начну с главного. Курякин вернулся в Москву.

– Что?! – Соло вздрогнул, будто его ужалили. – Почему в Москву? Что себе позволяют эти русские?

– Что русские себе позволяют?! – в голосе Уэверли зазвенел металл. – Нет, мистер Соло, это вы себе позволяете слишком многое! Именно вы загубили пятнадцать лет работы! Только на сбор информации и её анализ мне понадобилось семь лет, ещё пять – на то, чтобы вычислить среди русских агентов оборотня. Три года ушло на подбор ему идеальных по психологической совместимости партнёров, я уж не говорю о разработке совместно с ЦРУ операции по созданию оптимальных условий вашей «случайной» встречи…

– Так вы всё знали?! – возмущённо перебил Соло. – Браво! Вам прекрасно удалось изобразить простачка.

– Отличная стратегия, не находите? – пожал плечами Уэверли. – Поверили даже в КГБ. Это был успех! Мы получили возможность изучать идеального супер-агента и пользоваться результатами его работы. Ещё бы! Сила, скорость, сверхчувствительные обоняние, слух и зрение, высокий болевой порог и стопроцентная регенерация. Русские, в свою очередь, тоже своего не упускали. Одни только уведённые у нас из-под носа материалы исследований Сёрмана можно было бы посчитать огромной потерей, но это того стоило.

– Зачем же вы шли на такие жертвы? – с издёвкой спросил Соло. – Что мешало захватить оборотня и вести «наблюдения» в какой-нибудь закрытой лаборатории?

– Если бы всё было так просто, мы непременно так бы и поступили, – усмехнулся Уэверли. 

Он достал из сейфа увесистую папку с надписью «Борей» и грифом «совершенно секретно». Оттуда на свет Божий появились стопка пожелтевших машинописных листов и фотографий.

– Эти документы из архивов гестапо нам удалось заполучить ещё в сорок восьмом, и, если кратко, суть их такова. В декабре сорок второго года на одном из немецких военных заводов под Бреслау была совершена диверсия, в результате которой полностью уничтожили склады с артиллеристскими боеприпасами, готовыми к отправке на восточный фронт. Двоих диверсантов застрелили, а третьего, тяжело раненного, доставили в местное отделение гестапо. Пленник ни на какие вопросы не отвечал, лишь ругался по-русски. На следующий день все физические повреждения, как полученные ранее, так и нанесённые арестованному в ходе этого допроса, исчезли без следа. А во время проведения второго допроса пленный изменил свой облик, трансформировавшись в белого медведя. В результате зверем были убиты три офицера и шесть солдат. Остановить зверя удалось только изолировав весь тюремный блок и пустив туда газ. Изучать так называемую «особь А» было поручено некоему доктору Зеленмайеру, однако приступить к работе ему так и не удалось. Объект заявил, что сотрудничать отказывается, после чего началась самопроизвольная некротизация тканей. Она оказалась столь стремительной, что летальный исход наступил через шесть с половиной часов! Взятые медицинские пробы также стали непригодны для исследования.

Уэверли разложил на столе фотографии, запечатлевшие все стадии процесса саморазрушения. Наполеон подавил невольное желание отвернуться – настолько чудовищно это выглядело.

– Теперь вам понятно, почему не стоит даже пытаться «изучать» вашего напарника против его воли?

Соло утвердительно кивнул.

– Ваша выходка в аэропорту едва не обернулась для нас полным провалом. Нам пришлось раскрыть карты и, пока вы прохлаждались в карантине, вести с русскими очень непростые переговоры. Вы даже представить себе не можете, какие они поставили условия и что потребовали взамен!

– И что же? – решился уточнить Соло.

– А вот это к вашей компетенции не относится, – зло сверкнул глазами Уэверли, – но поверьте, они не продешевили.

Он встал из-за стола и принялся нервно расхаживать по кабинету.

– И после таких колоссальных усилий вам снова удалось всё испортить, – Уэверли остановился напротив Наполеона и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Скажите, мистер Соло, чего вам не хватало? Внимания? Острых ощущений? Или вас замучило любопытство? Зачем вам понадобилось сводить ваше партнёрство к сексу?

«Ну, вот и неприятности», - мысленно сказал Соло и попытался напомнить шефу о такте и деликатности, но Уэверли не дал ему и рта открыть.

– Мне совершенно всё равно, с кем вы делите постель, если это не мешает работе. Но на сей раз ваши развлечения привели к серьёзным проблемам. Неужели вас нисколько не удивило, что в течение пяти дней вас обоих никто не искал? Или что мистера Курякина внезапно отправили в одиночную миссию?

Действительно, такого вопроса Наполеон себе не задавал.

– Когда наши коллеги из КГБ узнали о вашем уединении, – продолжал Уэверли, – то настоятельно рекомендовали некоторое время не вмешиваться. Во избежание, так сказать, каких-либо инцидентов.

Соло криво усмехнулся. Потрясающе, теперь его слава соблазнителя дошла и до КГБ, а в досье наверняка добавят уточнение: «Профессиональный соблазнитель женщин, мужчин и животных». Интересно, как на это отреагирует Сандерс…

– Не вижу повода для веселья, мистер Соло. Свои рекомендации русские высказали не просто так. Разве вы не поняли, что произошло с Курякиным?

– И что с ним произошло? – поинтересовался Соло.

– Гон.

– Что?

– Гон, – повторил Уэверли. – Специфическое поведение млекопитающих, обусловленное резким выбросом половых гормонов, побуждающих к спариванию.

– О Боже, сэр, я знаю, что такое гон, – поморщился Соло.

– Тогда вы догадываетесь, что беспокоить оборотня, находящегося в этом состоянии, не стоит. Это чревато вспышками неконтролируемой ярости. О приближении гона нас предупредили русские медики, но никто и подумать не мог, что Курякин пойдёт к вам! Обычно гон у оборотней длится от семи до десяти дней, но уже на пятый они становятся вменяемыми и вполне адекватно воспринимают действительность. А вот для вас продолжение могло повлечь весьма неблагоприятные последствия, поэтому русские и предложили отправить Курякина в одиночную миссию.

– П-ф-ф! Какая трогательная забота, – фыркнул Соло.

– В данном случае сарказм не уместен. На человеке неподготовленном интоксикация биологическими выделениями оборотня сказывается крайне негативно.

– Интоксикация, вот как, – забеспокоился Наполеон, услышав подтверждение давно мучивших его подозрений.

– Да. – Уэверли сделал паузу, очень многозначительно глядя на Соло. – Некоторые биологические жидкости оборотня вызывают эффект, сходный с применением допинга или с наркотической эйфорией. Последствиями могут являться дезориентация во времени и пространстве, обезвоживание, инсульт и сердечный приступ. Не надо делать такое лицо, мистер Соло, токсины выводятся из организма в течение суток, а со временем приобретается устойчивость к их воздействию.

– И это всё вам поведали русские? – помолчав, задал вопрос Наполеон.

– Разумеется, – Уэверли отвернулся к окну, и задумчиво добавил: – Русские знают об оборотнях почти всё. Пока Европа увлечённо занималась охотой на ведьм, Россия жила в гармонии с иными, чем мы, существами. И вот печальный итог – у них есть особое подразделение разведки, укомплектованное оборотнями, а нам остаётся лишь наблюдать и надеяться на добровольное сотрудничество.

– Хотите сказать, эти гибриды не детище какого-то учёного-гения?

– Нет, мистер Соло, они всегда жили среди нас, только мы предпочли их уничтожить, а русские – заключить мирный договор и поставить на «службу Отечеству», – ответил Уэверли и для наглядности вытащил из папки ещё несколько листов.

На копиях старинных гравюр люди протыкали копьями человека-медведя.

– А вот, – Уэверли извлёк из папки ещё один лист, – фотокопия указа Петра I, датированного 1706 годом, в котором говорится об особом статусе специального отряда Преображенского полка, следопыты и разведчики которого умели «менять личину».

Наполеон пытался освоиться со свалившейся на него информацией.

– Теперь вы понимаете, насколько важен для нас проект АНКЛ, – вывел его из задумчивости Уэверли, а потом резко, без перехода, вернулся к первоначальной теме разговора: – Сегодня утром Курякин прибыл в Лондон и направился к нашей штаб-квартире, но на полпути вышел из такси. К сожалению, мы не смогли предугадать, что он почует ваши развлечения за два квартала. Чудо, что при этом никто не пострадал.

Наполеону стало не по себе.

– А три часа назад Воронов сообщил мне, что ваш партнёр вылетел в Москву. Если принять во внимание, что с недавнего времени проект АНКЛ стал не менее выгодным и для русских, то напрашивается вывод – это личное решение Курякина.

– В таком случае ему прикажут вернуться, – предположил Соло.

– Не факт. Служба оборотней построена на принципе доброй воли. Вы видели, чем заканчиваются попытки принуждения, – ответил Уэверли, указав на фотографии из архивов гестапо. – Нам остаётся только ждать и надеяться. А вам, мистер Соло, я настоятельно рекомендую пересмотреть линию поведения и впредь не допускать инцидентов, которые так негативно сказываются на психологическом состоянии вашего партнёра.

***

Ожидание и неопределённость изматывали. Воспользоваться привычным способом снятия напряжения не получалось: как только Соло знакомился с очередной красоткой, где-то на периферии сознания всплывали образы застывшего в проёме полузверя с нечитаемым взглядом и лежавшей на тумбочке вырванной с корнем латунной дверной ручки с отметинами медвежьих когтей. Обычно после этого Наполеон вежливо прощался с дамой и предпочитал проводить досуг в компании виски. Дождливая лондонская зима раздражала, в груди привычно ныло от тоски и невозможности что-то исправить…

Однажды, возвращаясь в свою служебную квартиру, Соло думал только об одном – открыть бар и в очередной раз забыться до утра. Резкий запах табачного дыма заставил напрячься. Соло вытащил «вальтер», снял его с предохранителя, бесшумно прокрался в гостиную и зажёг свет. В его любимом кресле сидел Воронов и спокойно курил.

– Добрый вечер, сэр, – поздоровался Соло, скрывая страх за привычной бравадой. – Какая неожиданность, я не ждал гостей.

– Не стоит извиняться, – ответил Олег. – Мы всегда приходим неожиданно и без приглашения.

– Чем обязан? – осторожно спросил Соло, убирая «вальтер».

– Собирайтесь, вы летите со мной в Москву, – проговорил Воронов.

Наполеону показалось, что он ослышался.

– Куда, простите?

– В Москву, мистер Соло, в Москву, – терпеливо пояснил Воронов, – где вашей задачей будет убедить товарища Курякина продолжить совместную работу. Или вы предпочтёте вернуться домой и рассказать своему куратору о том, как гениально провалили проект АНКЛ?

Предложенная альтернатива Соло не порадовала. Под взглядом тёмных глаз Олега он чувствовал себя так, словно все его мысли – открытая книга.

– Вижу, выбор вы сделали, – удовлетворённо кивнул Олег и загасил сигарету в пепельнице. – Тогда поторопитесь: наш рейс через два часа.


	12. Мороз и солнце

Соло стоял у окна своего гостиничного номера и смотрел на улицу. Внизу, бодро переговариваясь, московские дворничихи расчищали лопатами снег. На часах было девять утра, а на висящем за окном термометре – минус 18 градусов. При виде этих цифр Наполеону как-то сразу стало не по себе; хорошо, что он вовремя вспомнил о принятой здесь шкале Цельсия. Выходило не так страшно, но покидать тёплые апартаменты ради ознакомления с советскими туристическими красотами всё равно не было ни малейшего желания. Ему хватило виденного из служебной машины Воронова, а в качестве достопримечательности вполне годилась розовощёкая продавщица, которая второй день торговала мороженым на противоположной стороне улицы. Как ни странно, несмотря на мороз, покупателей у неё было хоть отбавляй, из-за чего Соло стал подозревать – медведей-оборотней у Советов гораздо больше, нежели полагал Уэверли.

Ободренный прощальным напутствием Олега: «Ждите, мы с вами свяжемся», Наполеон уже несколько дней не покидал гостиницы. Дни напролёт он проводил за просмотром телевизора или чтением советских газет, а по вечерам отправлялся в ресторан, где с любопытством разглядывал местную публику. Порой он ловил на себе манящие взгляды русских красавиц, но нервозность от предстоящей встречи, равно как и маячившие за соседним столиком КГБешники, отбивали всякую охоту к флирту.

Соло ещё немного постоял у окна, размышляя о превратностях судьбы, когда его невесёлые думы прервал телефонный звонок.

– Через полчаса на улице, – сказал Воронов и, не дожидаясь ответа, отключился.

Наполеон заметался по комнате. Долгожданную встречу с Ильёй вдруг захотелось отложить: тысячу раз затверженные доводы стали казаться вдруг глупыми и неубедительными. Соло рассеянно перебирал развешанную в шкафу одежду и пытался хоть немного успокоиться.

Спустя полчаса не по-зимнему элегантно одетый Соло, с вежливой улыбкой на губах и непрошибаемой уверенностью во взгляде, садился в служебную «Волгу» Олега.

Машина ехала по заснеженной Москве. Олег молча смотрел в окно, а Наполеон с трудом прятал нервозность за безупречной маской беспечности. Наконец, водитель остановился у здания довольно современного кинотеатра, и Соло в сопровождении Воронова поднялся по ступеням и вошёл в просторный светлый холл.

– Вам необходимо получить разрешение на выезд из Москвы, – пояснил Олег, сворачивая в сторону кафетерия, – поэтому постарайтесь произвести благоприятное впечатление.

– Что…? – вырвалось у Соло. – Так мы встречаемся не с Курякиным? 

– Пока нет, – проговорил Воронов и бросил на Соло многозначительный взгляд, – и если вы хотите, чтобы эта встреча состоялась…

– Я понял, – перебил Соло, подняв руки в примирительном жесте, – я должен произвести правильное впечатление. Если б вы ещё сказали, на кого именно…

Вместо ответа Олег открыл дверь кафетерия, жестом предлагая Соло пройти первым.

В столь ранний час помещение, что не удивительно, было абсолютно пустым. Лишь скучающая у стойки пышногрудая буфетчица бросила на посетителей любопытный взгляд, да за одним из столиков читал газету и не торопясь прихлёбывал чай грузный лысый мужчина в тёмно-сером костюме. При виде вошедших он оторвался от своего занятия и слегка кивнул, глазами показав на два придвинутых к его столу стула.

– Доброе утро, Иван Витальич, – негромко приветствовал его Воронов.

– И тебе не хворать, Олег, – добродушно ответил лысый. – Присаживайтесь.

Пока гости устраивались на жёстких стульях, мужчина чуть подался вперёд и, не скрывая интереса, разглядывал Соло. Встретив острый цепкий взгляд светлых водянистых глаз, оценив выправку под мешковатым костюмом, Наполеон враз понял – тот, кого он принял сначала за рядового советского пенсионера, в действительности и не пенсионер, и уж точно не рядовой. Хотел бы я знать, думал Соло, в каком он звании? Полковник? Генерал? Скорее всего, последнее, уж больно покровительственно держится… 

– Как вам Москва, мистер Соло? Не мёрзнете? – любезно спросил лысый на почти безукоризненном английском.

– Как видите, нет, – очаровательно улыбнулся Соло. – Мне здесь нравится.

– Вот и хорошо, – одобрительно кивнул «пенсионер», – надеюсь, в Якутии вам тоже понравится.

Соло, продолжая изображать вежливого собеседника, лихорадочно пытался вспомнить хоть что-то об этой самой Якутии. Получалось не очень. Единственное, что приходило на ум – якутские алмазы и холода. Интересно, что там забыл Курякин? Стал охотником за бриллиантами? Однако, как давно подметил Наполеон, Илья равнодушно относился к богатству. Его там, наверное, кто-то ждал, мелькнуло страшное подозрение. Подруга? Невеста? К привычной уже тоске пополам с надеждой прибавились ревность и злость.

Между тем лысый неожиданно легко наклонился и достал из стоявшего у его ног портфеля бумаги, которые с каким-то явным сомнением передал Воронову.

– Держи. Головой за него отвечаешь, – кивнул он в сторону Соло. Говорил он теперь по-русски, но Наполеон понимал почти всё. При этом у него возникло явственное ощущение, что сей момент тайной для генерала не был. – Нам инциденты не нужны, и конфликты с его хозяевами тоже. Чтоб вернул его живым и здоровым.

– Обижаете, Иван Витальич, – хищно осклабился Воронов, убирая бумаги во внутренний карман пиджака.

– Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть, – наставительно изрёк лысый, а потом неодобрительно добавил: – Развели тут чёрт знает что. Срамота!

– Так ведь оборотни. Сами знаете, всё у них не как у людей, – пожал плечами Воронов.

– А разве этот вот, – поддел генерал, покосившись на Соло, – тоже оборотень?

– Хуже. Капиталист, – так же флегматично ответил Олег.

Лысый фыркнул, и его брюшко затряслось от смеха.

– На всё-то у тебя, Олежек, готов ответ.

Во время этой словесной пикировки Соло чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Мало того, что Наполеона обсуждали в его же присутствии, так к тому же этот Иван Витальевич, несмотря на все свои простецкие манеры, производил впечатление крайне опасного – и влиятельного – человека. Поэтому, когда они с Вороновым благополучно оказались на улице, Соло, невзирая на мороз, ощутил изрядное облегчение.

А дальше всё завертелось с невероятной быстротой. Уже вечером, возвратившись из ресторана, Соло обнаружил в номере большой походный рюкзак, доверху набитый тёплыми вещами, и лаконичную записку: «В поездку». Наполеон ещё не успел опомниться от столь возмутительно-навязчивой заботы, как раздался звонок.

– Завтра в полпятого утра жду вас с вещами на выходе, – сказал Воронов.

– А… – попытался задать вопрос Наполеон, но Олег уже положил трубку.

Соло задумчиво покрутил в руке выуженный из рюкзака большой меховой сапог. Внутри голенища виднелась бирка.

«Казанский кожевенно-обувной комбинат "Спартак". Унты лётные. Размер 43», – прочитал Соло.

– Ну значит, полетаем, – сам себе ответил Наполеон и стал собираться в дорогу.

Шестичасовой перелёт Москва-Якутск давал отличную возможность выведать у Воронова хоть какую-то полезную для предстоящего разговора с Ильёй информацию. В небольшом самолёте, рассчитанном на полсотни пассажиров, было занято от силы две трети мест. Ближайшие к ним кресла были свободны, и опасаться посторонних ушей не приходилось. Соло обдумывал, с чего бы начать, когда внезапно Олег сам с ним заговорил.

– Вероятно, у вас сложилось впечатление, что мы не обладали достаточным авторитетом, чтобы повлиять на решение Курякина уйти в отставку, – Олег криво улыбнулся. – Не заблуждайтесь, мистер Соло, убедить Курякина в продолжении работы мы могли, даже не рискуя запустить процесс саморазрушения, но гарантировать при этом контроль над зверем не можем.

Воронов надолго замолчал. Когда Наполеон уж было решился потребовать продолжения, собеседник сказал:

– Двадцать лет назад некий высокий чин из контрразведки поручил своему сотруднику-оборотню операцию, которая потребовала применения грязных и даже жестоких методов. Когда оборотень это понял, операция уже шла вовсю, и бросить всё на полпути значило лишь многократно увеличить число жертв. В том числе, кстати, отмена привела бы к разоблачению его напарника - человека, внедрённого во вражескую организацию. 

Олег опять замолк, и Наполеон на этот раз даже не думал его торопить.

– Когда операция успешно завершилась, – голос Олега понизился почти до шёпота, – этот высокий чин стал чином ещё более высоким, а оборотня представили к награде. Однако он в крайне грубой форме отказался от неё и потребовал отставки, которую ему, естественно, не дали. Закончилось всё это весьма плачевно. На одном из праздничных мероприятий, на котором, к слову, присутствовали члены правительства, наш оборотень учуял в толпе этого чинушу и сорвался. Он обернулся медведем, покалечил своего начальника и подоспевшую охрану и, как сами понимаете, до полусмерти перепугал гостей. А теперь представьте, если такое случится где-нибудь за пределами Союза.

Соло представил. Картина вышла непривлекательная. Партизаны полковника Мунгаи могли бы кое-что рассказать об этом – если бы остались в живых.

– И что было дальше с этим оборотнем? – спросил он.

На лице Воронова промелькнуло какое-то непривычное для него выражение – одновременно сожаления и грусти. Соло замер: он начал догадываться, но догадка была уж очень… неужели?

– Скандал удалось замять с огромным трудом, – медленно ответил Олег, не отводя глаз от лица собеседника. – Высокий чин получил выговор и перевод на другую работу, а оборотня отправили подлечить нервы на побережье Ледовитого океана, откуда он так и не пожелал возвращаться.

– Вы же знали этого оборотня, так? – поколебавшись, озвучил свою догадку Соло.

– Знал, – подтвердил Олег. – Мы были друзьями и напарниками. Его зовут Николай Курякин.

Глаза Наполеона расширились от удивления. Он предполагал, конечно: дело приобрело для Воронова очень личную окраску, но что его другом был отец Ильи… Взгляд Олега меж тем снова стал жёстким и неприятным.

– Поэтому, мистер Соло, постарайтесь оправдать оказанное вам доверие. Нам нужен работоспособный, контролирующий зверя оборотень, а не ещё один бывший элитный разведчик, спустивший в унитаз свою судьбу!

***

Ангельский голос бортпроводницы, раздавшийся в динамиках, отвлёк Соло от обдумывания свалившийся на него информации.

– Товарищи пассажиры, мы совершили посадку в аэропорту Якутска. Температура воздуха минус 37 градусов, местное время восемнадцать часов двадцать минут. Не забудьте перевести ваши часы на шесть часов вперёд.

Соло повернулся к Воронову:

– Куда вы меня завезли?

– О, до «куда» мы ещё не доехали, – несколько иронично ответил Олег.

Дальше их ждал следующий перелёт, под конец которого охрипший голос пилота сообщил, что они приземлились в посёлке с непроизносимым названием Чокурдах с температурой воздуха минус 44. Соло пересчитал в Фаренгейты и недоумённо вскинул бровь – разницы практически не было. Они переночевали в деревянном бараке, гордо именуемом гостиница «Полярная». И лишь к полудню второго дня Воронов, наконец, обрадовал Соло известием, что они прибыли к месту назначения. 

Посёлок Северозорьск встретил гостей скупым полярным солнцем, которое едва поднималось над горизонтом, и чуть более тёплым, чем в Чокурдахе, приёмом – всего-то минус 39. Соло мысленно произвёл привычный пересчёт и удовлетворился тем, что подобной арифметикой он сможет пока что не заниматься. Хоть один плюс у этой температуры имелся. 

Тем временем Воронов уверенно направился к центру посёлка. Наполеон старался не отставать, с любопытством озираясь кругом, как вдруг дверь одного из похожих друг на друга деревянных домов распахнулась, и оттуда выбежали два белых медвежонка-подростка. Увидев чужаков, оба зверя остановились и принюхались, внимательно изучая незнакомых людей.

«Вот и оборотни», – поёжился Соло, а Олег спросил:

– Где нам найти Курякина?

Наполеон почти ожидал ответа от кого-нибудь из медвежат.

– В столовой он. Обедают они тама, перерыв у них, – раздался осипший голос, явно человеческий и явно из дома. Вслед за медведями из подъезда вышел бородатый мужик, и Соло моментально полегчало.

– А ну, брысь отсюда, дармоеды! – прикрикнул мужчина на молодняк и замахал на них рукой. – Дмитревна, кто за тебя двери закрывать будет, Пушкин? У тебя тут медведя толпами шастают! 

В помещении столовой было накурено и очень жарко. На вошедших с холода незнакомцев вмиг устремился десяток пар глаз, одни с интересом, другие – с удивлением, а навстречу им поднялся высокий широкоплечий мужчина. Коротко стриженые волосы, цвета соли с перцем, тяжёлый квадратный подбородок, упрямая морщинка между бровей – и подозрительно знакомый прищур голубых глаз.

– Ну здравствуй, Коля, – протянул ему руку Воронов.

– Здравствуй, Олег, – с небольшой заминкой ответил рукопожатием Курякин-старший. – Давненько не виделись.

Вслед за этим его взгляд упёрся в Соло. Крылья носа Курякина раздулись, словно он принюхивался, а затем голубые глаза сузились и злобно блеснули.

– Ты кого сюда привёз? – процедил сквозь зубы Николай. Ногти его почернели, норовя выпустить медвежьи когти.

Окошко раздачи с шумом захлопнулось, а посетители столовой дружной гурьбой поспешили к выходу. Возникла даже небольшая давка.

– Спокойно, Коля, – сказал Воронов, загородив собой Соло, – ты же понимаешь, международные скандалы нам ни к чему.

– Что ему здесь надо? – проигнорировав предостережение, рыкнул Николай. Он еле сдерживался. – Мало дел натворил? Да мне на Илюху смотреть больно, никогда его таким не видел!

–Он всё понял, очень сожалеет и готов всё исправить, – заверил Воронов и обернулся к Наполеону: – Не так ли, мистер Соло?

Наполеон утвердительно кивнул.

– Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы Илья вернулся к настоящей работе? – тихо спросил Воронов. – Я вот хочу. Или, думаешь, лучше пусть забудет о своём предназначении и потратит жизнь, охотясь тут на нерп?

Олег и Николай долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. Наконец Курякин-старший, будто что-то для себя решив, слегка расслабился и, окинув Наполеона задумчивым взглядом, выдал:

– Мириться, значит, приехал? Ну попробуй, – и, посмотрев на часы, заторопился к выходу. Уже от дверей добавил: – И мой тебе совет. Алёне на глаза не попадайся!

«А вот и подруга», – мысленно сказал Соло. Страх и дикое напряжение отпустили, и он не удержался от проявления любопытства, замешанного на ревности.

– Простите, а Алёна это кто?

– Елена Константиновна Курякина. Твоя будущая тёща, – пошутил Воронов.

– Очень смешно, – огрызнулся Соло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посёлок Северозорьск - фантазия автора. Географически он должен находиться недалеко от Чокурдаха, на побережье Восточно-Сибирского моря, вблизи устья Индигирки.


	13. Белое безмолвие

Мне людей не надобно,  
Мне делиться хочется  
С белыми медведями  
Чёрным одиночеством.

Михаил Светлов (1930-е)

 

Ни в день приезда, ни на следующий поговорить с Ильёй Наполеону не удалось – напарника просто не было в посёлке. Николай, зашедший после работы к Олегу, лаконично пояснил: «Ушёл на рыбалку». Казалось, никого, кроме Наполеона, не смущало, что удить рыбу в минус 40 не самое приятное и лёгкое занятие. Оборотни морозоустойчивы, кто бы спорил, говорил себе Соло, но законы физики-то никто не отменял! Пресные водоёмы при такой температуре промерзали если не до дна, то покрывались невероятно толстым слоем льда, так и норовившим затянуть только что проделанную лунку.

Как бы там ни было, долгожданная встреча всё откладывалась и откладывалась, и Соло от нетерпения уж не знал, куда кидаться. Выделенная им с Вороновым комната в одном из рабочих общежитий была обставлена по-спартански просто, но при этом оказалась на удивление тёплой. Однако большую часть времени Олег проводил в компании Николая, предоставив Наполеону возможность сполна насладиться уединением. Впрочем, его постоянно нарушало любопытство соседей, под любым предлогом и весьма бесцеремонно заглядывавших в гости к новым жильцам. Иногда вспоминавший сцену в столовой Соло нелогично начинал мечтать о том, чтобы самому обрести способность оборачиваться кем-нибудь пострашнее...

Очередной день томительного ожидания не стал исключением – в комнату без стука зашла невысокая женщина средних лет. Её лицо, обрамлённое белым мехом, можно было бы даже назвать красивым, если б его не портило довольно злобное выражение светло-карих глаз. Будто бы не обратив внимания на привставшего с койки Наполеона, женщина метко швырнула на стол тёплые рукавицы и налила из чайника в щербатую эмалированную кружку холодной воды. Обескураженный Соло замер. Тем временем незваная гостья с жадностью сделала несколько глотков и сняла меховой капор, под которым обнаружились густые тёмные, коротко стриженые волосы с редкими нитями седины. Незнакомка отвела со лба слипшиеся от пота пряди и, вперив мрачный взгляд в Наполеона, ядовито выплюнула:

– Явился не запылился! Иль ты думал, что я ничего не узнаю? Так посёлок маленький, новости быстро разлетаются.

Сбитый с толку подобным обращением Наполеон судорожно пытался вспомнить, где он мог перейти дорогу этой даме. Что-то неуловимо привычное проскальзывало в её повадках...

– Простите, мы знакомы? – осторожно спросил он, подойдя поближе и пытливо вглядываясь в женщину. 

– Нет, но сейчас будем, – в низком хрипловатом голосе зазвучала угроза.

Наполеон выдал свою лучшую очаровательно-заинтересованную улыбку – ему не хотелось портить отношения с местными жителями, даже если они вели себя так странно.

– Елена Константиновна, – представилась «местная жительница». – А ты тот самый американец, который довёл Илюшу до такого состояния!

Она не спрашивала – она утверждала. Улыбка Наполеона померкла, и он медленно попятился от наступавшей на него женщины.

– Я только в глаза твои бесстыжие посмотреть хочу, – зловеще-ласково продолжала Елена Константиновна.

– Послушайте, мадам... – попытался избежать конфликта Соло.

– Какая я тебе «мадам»? – возмущённо перебила Курякина.

Наполеон спешно прикинул, как в СССР наиболее приемлемо обращаться к дамам, и повторил попытку:

– Товарищ Курякина…

– «Товарищ»?! – переспросила та с ещё большим негодованием. – Тамбовский волк тебе товарищ!

За дверью послышались голоса вернувшихся с работы соседей.

– Мой тебе совет. Собирай свои манатки и возвращайся домой. Самолёт сегодня в шесть, как раз успеешь! – напоследок выдала женщина, подхватила со стола рукавицы и была такова.

М-да, похоже, будущие «родственники» от него не в восторге, подумал Наполеон. И с какой стати все ему что-то советуют? Особенность Страны Советов или семейная черта?

Добрым напутствием Елены, как и ранее Николая, Наполеон, разумеется, предпочёл пренебречь и остаться в гостеприимном Северозорьске. А вот Воронов, получивший срочную радиограмму, вынужден был вернуться в Москву, и в сложившихся обстоятельствах Соло не знал, радоваться этому факту или нет. Напоследок Олег озвучил длинный список того, что Наполеону делать ни в коем случае нельзя, а что, наоборот, делать должно. Пришедший проводить старого друга Николай пообещал присмотреть за строгим соблюдением этих инструкций. Исполнять обещанное он начал с энтузиазмом и уже на следующий день, но... как-то загадочно. 

Новый куратор на общественных началах появился в рабочем общежитии ранним субботним утром и заявил, что ждать у моря погоды Наполеон может хоть до лета, но, если уж твёрдо решил настоять на своём, то пора действовать. После чего велел Наполеону, едва пришедшему в себя от такой перемены в настроении Курякина-старшего, одеваться и следовать за ним. Внизу их ждал лёгкий снегоход. Николай уселся за руль, заняв своими внушительными габаритами почти всё сидение, Наполеон с трудом уместился сзади. Некстати вспомнилась поездка с Ильёй на «Веспе», и от нахлынувших аромата и тепла той давней итальянской ночи в груди что-то кольнуло... Однако в следующий момент Соло уже мог думать только о том, как бы покрепче ухватиться за Николая и не слететь на большой скорости прямо в сугроб.

Снегоход, мерно урча, катил по бескрайней белой целине, слегка подскакивая на снежных кочках, щеки кололо морозом, а глаза слезились от ветра.

Николай несколько раз останавливался, принюхивался, а потом вновь мчался вперёд. После очередной остановки Курякин удовлетворённо хмыкнул, обернулся к Наполеону и, заговорщически подмигнув, сказал:

– Пойдём с подветренной стороны. Сделаем сюрприз.

Снегоход въехал на пологий белый бархан. Впереди расстилалось скованное льдом море. Николай остановился, привстал, всматриваясь вдаль, а потом, сунув два пальца в рот, пронзительно свистнул и махнул кому-то рукой.

– Где он? – Соло за его спиной нетерпеливо заёрзал, пытаясь разглядеть хоть кого-то живого на бесконечной заснеженной равнине.

– Вон там, – кивнул, указывая направление, Николай. – У полыньи.

Ни Ильи, ни полыньи Наполеон не мог различить, как ни пытался. Меж тем снегоход взревел и покатил вниз. Наконец, Соло увидел впереди застывшего белого медведя, который внимательно рассматривал приближающихся мужчин. Когда до зверя оставалось не более ста метров, Николай заглушил мотор, легко спрыгнул на землю и громко гаркнул:

– Илюха, к тебе тут гости приехали!

Медведь повёл носом и стремглав ринулся к Наполеону. То, что это вовсе не проявление звериной радости, Соло понял секундой позже, когда рядом мелькнула тень: оттолкнувший его Николай бросился вперёд, трансформируясь в белого медведя. Огромный, мощный, с желтоватой шерстью, гораздо крупнее Ильи, он мчался ему наперерез. Полярные хищники столкнулись и, встав на задние лапы, угрожающе рычали и обменивались ударами тяжёлых лап и укусами. 

Схватка была короткой. Матёрый зверь повалил более молодого противника, вцепился в загривок и глухо рыкнул, побуждая подчиниться. Проигравший затих, признавая победу старшего, а тот сразу отступил, возвращая себе человеческий облик, и строго произнёс:

– Не дури!

Медведь с мрачной обидой посмотрел на отца, слизнул с поцарапанного носа кровь, встал и отряхнулся.

– Поговорите. Не буду вам мешать, – сказал Николай, подняв слетевшую в этой кутерьме меховую шапку, и уселся обратно на снегоход. – Начальство велело вернуть американца живым и здоровым, так что не подведи Олега, – добавил Курякин-старший, громко газанул и укатил прочь.

Зверь проводил его взглядом, демонстративно отвернулся от Наполеона и побрел к полынье. Соло немного потоптался, приходя в себя после столь «тёплой» встречи, но всё же не удержался и не то в шутку, не то всерьёз пробурчал:

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, лохматый.

Медведь предсказуемо не ответил и сосредоточился на рыбалке. Несмотря на одежду по сезону, спустя пару часов Наполеон стал замерзать. Вспомнив инструктаж Олега относительно пребывания в условиях Крайнего Севера, Соло энергично задвигался. Это немного помогло, но, когда появившееся на несколько часов солнце вновь скрылось за горизонтом, холод стал невыносимым. Пытаться отыскать дорогу в посёлок он не рискнул бы и при дневном свете, а уж ночью это казалось чистым безумием. В конце концов, перешагнув через свою гордость, Наполеон вновь обратился к вынырнувшему из полыньи медведю:

– Как водичка? Не холодная?

Вместо ответа медведь положил на снег выловленную им крупную рыбину и отряхнулся. Ледяные брызги, долетевшие до Наполеона, больно ужалили незащищённую часть лица. Стало до отчаяния горько. Замёрзнуть насмерть из-за равнодушия единственно важного для него существа... такого Соло точно не мог предположить.

– А вот я, признаться, замёрз, – с обезоруживающей искренностью сказал Наполеон и, заглянув медведю в глаза, тихо добавил: – Очень.

При свете одних лишь звёзд ответный взгляд зверя казался поистине сюрреалистичным. Медведь вздохнул, поднял свою добычу и не спеша направился в сторону берега. Соло поплёлся следом. Каждый шаг на онемевших ногах давался с трудом, холодный воздух обжигал лёгкие, ресницы облепил иней, мешая смотреть вперёд, и, в довершение ко всему, поднялся ветер. Захотелось, как когда-то в Кении, забраться на широкую тёплую спину, зарыться носом в пахнущую мускусом шерсть, закрыть глаза и забыть навсегда об этом диком холоде. Наполеон стиснул зубы и снова вспомнил наставление Олега: «Не спать, а то замёрзнешь». Тем не менее, попросить помощи у зверя Соло не посмел.

Они обогнули пологий холм, с подветренной стороны которого обнаружилась небольшая ниша, прикрытая прочным снежным карнизом. Медведь зафыркал, раскапывая занесённый начавшимся бураном проход, и, пропустив вперёд Наполеона, забрался в укрытие вслед за ним.

Холод с неохотой отступал, и снежная берлога постепенно нагревалась. Соло наслаждался возвращающимся теплом и слушал чавканье расправлявшегося с рыбой медведя. Всё-таки Илья рядом, не прогонял, не проявлял агрессии и снова делил с ним кров. Он простит, думал Наполеон. Зверь, а не человек, всегда прощал первый, и ему для этого не нужна заранее заготовленная речь. Соло знал: он это поймёт, увидит по взгляду, почувствует по запаху. А когда обида отступит, он поговорит и с человеком, дал себе слово Наполеон и доверчиво прислонился к мохнатому боку. 

Чавканье ненадолго прекратилось. Потом раздался особенно громкий хруст, и в руки Наполеону шлёпнулся увесистый и, судя по ощущениям, изрядно пожеванный кусок рыбы. Есть не хотелось, сырую рыбу, особенно кем-то уже поеденную, тем более, но в голове вновь всплыли слова Олега о необходимости пополнять запас энергии любыми возможными способами. В конце концов, на Шпицбергене от сырого тюленьего мяса ничего не случилось, да, кроме того, обижать проявившего щедрость зверя было бы настоящим свинством. Соло собрал волю в кулак и вонзил зубы в «изысканный деликатес». Вкус был… специфический, но выживание и поддержание дружественной атмосферы в их маленькой компании стоило некоторых жертв. Посему Наполеон, давясь, заставил себя съесть всё, чем так щедро поделился с ним зверь.

Снаружи завывал буран, от сытости и тепла клонило в сон. Соло пристроился поудобней под тёплым медвежьим боком, подложил под голову меховую шапку и, на всякий случай, вцепился в широкую мохнатую лапу, чтобы зверь не вздумал сбежать, пока он спит. Медведь снисходительно вздохнул, немного повозился и очень аккуратно перекинул лапу поперёк груди Наполеона. В темноте берлоги Соло вновь нащупал свой мохнатый якорь и провёл по лапе раскрытой ладонью. Какая же она широченная! Не меньше десяти дюймов. Соло снова погладил лапу и, набравшись смелости, дотянулся до стопы и провёл по ней кончиками пальцев; мех был даже на мягких подушечках. Зверь дёрнул лапой и недовольно заворчал.

– Прости, – шепнул Соло. – Щекотно?

Лапа опустилась на место. В затылок влажно задышали, а потом уха коснулся прохладный нос. Соло не успел умилиться проявлению медвежьей нежности, как ухо слюняво облизали. Его едва не передёрнуло. Фу, это вовсе не было приятно, но оттолкнуть потянувшегося к нему зверя значило погубить робкую надежду на примирение... 

Ухо снова облизали, а потом ещё, и ещё. Соло мужественно терпел ровно до тех пор, пока ухо не начали посасывать.

– Эй, поосторожнее! – взвился он.

Медведь обиженно хрюкнул и остановился, слегка отодвигаясь.

– Ладно, можешь продолжать, – разрешил Соло, – только не откуси.

Медведь вновь потянулся к понравившемуся уху и громко зачмокал. А ведь на Шпицбергене зверь такого безобразия себе не позволял. Наполеон так и уснул под аккомпанемент завывающего бурана и громкого причмокивания.

***

Впервые за долгое время Соло проснулся с ощущением тихого спокойного счастья, без привычной уже тоски и омерзения от вновь начавшегося дня. На короткий миг между сном и бодрствованием он успел удивиться этому, а потом нахлынуло осознание – Илья снова рядом. Соло улыбнулся: над ухом по-прежнему раздавалось мерное сопение. 

Наполеон осторожно снял с себя огромную лапу и сел. По спине струился пот – в берлоге было жарко, как в тропиках. Он аккуратно перебрался через спавшего медведя, который от этих манипуляций громко всхрапнул, несколько раз причмокнул, но так и не проснулся. 

Выход занесло снегом, и наружу пришлось буквально прокапываться. По глазам резануло пронзительно белым, и Наполеон зажмурился, привыкая к дневному свету, а затем вдохнул полной грудью свежий морозный воздух, выдохнул облачко белого пара, раскинул руки и неожиданно для себя рассмеялся. Мир вокруг уже не казался холодным и мёртвым. 

Вслед за ним из берлоги вылез медведь. Соло хитро сощурился, быстро слепил снежок и бросил в медвежью морду. Зверь фыркнул, потряс головой и слегка боднул Наполеона в грудь, отчего тот повалился в сугроб и запустил в напарника второй пригоршней снега. Медведь снова фыркнул, а потом упал рядом и стал бороздить сугроб носом. Это оказалась уже не игра, а настоящая охота, но Соло понял это чуть позже, когда перед ним положили тушку свежепойманного лемминга.

– Э-э-э... – растерялся Наполеон, – это мне?

Медведь выжидал, а Соло, ещё не отошедший от впечатлений вчерашнего ужина, лихорадочно обдумывал, как бы повежливее отказаться от предложенного на завтрак грызуна.

– Спасибо, лохматый, но я ещё не проголодался, – выкрутился он.

Медведь удивлённо на него покосился и враз проглотил лемминга. Вечером он принёс изрядно проголодавшемуся Соло полярного зайца, а ночью они опять спали в тесной и жаркой берлоге, где зверь снова присосался к так полюбившемуся уху.

Дни и ночи сменяли друг друга. Зверь простил, и Соло на волне этой радости не сразу осознал, что человек простить не может. Порой Наполеон ловил на себе такие знакомые человеческие взгляды – холодные, напряжённые, а иной раз тоскливые. Наполеон всматривался в медвежьи глаза, без слов уговаривая человека вернуться, но все попытки заканчивались неудачей – зверь снова брал верх, а человек уходил в тень.

Очередное полярное утро начиналось, как и множество предыдущих. Соло наслаждался чистым морозным воздухом после душной и жаркой ночи, проведённой в тесной берлоге, когда сзади подкрался медведь и, боднув в спину, опрокинул в снег. Наполеон возмущённо крякнул и, не удержавшись на ногах, неуклюже упал, но в последний момент развернулся, вцепился в медвежью шерсть и потянул за собой. Меховая шапка слетела с головы, медведь поддел её носом и откинул в сторону, а потом рухнул рядом, смешно барахтаясь в снегу, кувырнулся, нависая над ним, и тут в задорном взгляде зверя промелькнуло что-то очень человеческое – отчаянное, нежное, болезненное.

– Илья, поговори со мной, – тихо попросил Наполеон.

Зверь резко отпрянул и отвернулся.

– Илья, – снова позвал поднявшийся на ноги Наполеон.

Медведь побрёл к замёрзшему морю. Накатила какая-то злость и отчаянье. Соло выругался сквозь зубы, догнал зверя и, встав у него на пути, крикнул:

– Хватит прятаться за медведем! Поговори со мной!

Зверь посмотрел на него исподлобья, аккуратно обогнул и зашагал дальше.

– Трус! – рявкнул Наполеон.

Всё зря. Можно окончательно одичать и провести остаток жизни на побережье Ледовитого океана в компании белого медведя, навсегда забыв о цивилизации, но так и не вернуть человека. Соло бросил прощальный взгляд на удалявшегося зверя и пошёл прочь, туда, где предположительно находился злополучный Северозорьск.

– Шапку надень, уши ведь отморозишь, – полетел вслед охрипший голос.

– О, я заметил, как тебе дороги мои уши, особенно левое! – раздражённо огрызнулся Соло, а потом резко остановился и неверяще оглянулся через плечо.

Позади него стоял Илья и протягивал забытую в снегу шапку.


	14. Путь домой

Соло протянул руку за шапкой, но не смог вырвать её из сильных пальцев Ильи. Некоторое время они так и стояли, вцепившись в наполеоновскую ушанку, и пристально смотрели в глаза друг другу. Переступить через себя и произнести хоть слово оказалось невероятно сложно.

– Прости меня, – наконец, хором сказали оба.

Соло удивлённо сморгнул, Илья вперил в него напряжённый настороженный взгляд. Опять повисла пауза. В груди Наполеона что-то толкнулось: «Не останавливайся! Не молчи! Не дай ему снова замкнуться!» И вдруг он осознал: никакая заготовленная заранее, пусть самая обоснованная и аргументированная, речь не нужна сейчас ни ему, ни тем более Илье. Искренность и честность – лучшая политика, когда имеешь дело с таким, как он. Да, обычно Наполеон действовал иначе, но и обстоятельства, как ни крути, совершенно исключительны.

– Я испугался, – решительно проговорил он.

– Я боялся, – одновременно и столь же твёрдо сказал Илья.

Обескураженные, оба снова притихли, а Илья вдобавок, словно стыдясь своих слов, отвёл глаза. Соло, осмелев, коснулся его руки, побуждая вновь взглянуть на себя, и удивлённо спросил:

– Ты-то чего боялся, Угроза?

– А ты?

Наполеон набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, как если бы собирался прыгнуть нагишом в Северный Ледовитый океан, и выложил всё. Про последствия интоксикации, страх зависимости, про женщин, с помощью которых пытался реабилитироваться, разговоры с Уэверли и Вороновым, выматывающее ожидание и долгий путь сюда. Про то, как сильно скучал и как испугался, что потерял навсегда.

Илья внимательно выслушал, а потом глубоко вздохнул, в свою очередь, собираясь с силами, и медленно заговорил:

– На том задании в Брюсселе… я… я думал о тебе постоянно. Очень хотел закончить всё побыстрее, вернуться и… поговорить… Не вышло, – Илья грустно улыбнулся. Слова срывались с его губ неровно, с паузами. – Не поверишь, про гон я не сразу догадался, со мной такое только раз было… лет десять назад, здесь, на Севере…

В Наполеоне некстати вспыхнула ревность. С кем Курякин разделил тогда радости гона?

А Илья тем временем поднял на него виноватые глаза, в которых плескался коктейль из боли и паники.

– Прости, во время задания я с тобой связаться не мог. А потом в Лондоне… – он ненадолго замолчал, будто заново переживая те эмоции, – я почуял твой запах и этой… не знаю, кого… а после уже ничего не соображал. Помню только, что страстно хотел разорвать тебя на куски… и разорвал бы, – лицо его потемнело. – Сам не понимаю, что меня удержало. Я боялся, что когда-нибудь всё равно убью тебя.

– Ну, если мы разобрались, в чём твоя проблема, – осторожно начал Наполеон, – то могу тебя заверить, не родилась ещё такая женщина, ради которой я захотел бы впредь так глупо рисковать жизнью.

– А твоё досье? – напомнил Илья. – Не ты сам, так Уэверли в ходе очередного задания захочет воспользоваться твоими талантами соблазнителя. Я из-за этого опять сорвусь и, возможно, уже не смогу остановиться.

– Уэверли не так глуп, – возразил Наполеон. – Он не станет терять лучших агентов, поручая мне в будущем подобные миссии. Возвращайся, Угроза. Хватит прохлаждаться, твой отпуск давно закончился.

Илья хмыкнул:

– Чувствую, ты не уедешь, пока не добьёшься своего. Неужели я так плохо тебя напугал, там, у полыньи?

– О, это было очень убедительно, – заверил Наполеон. – Я чуть не обделался. И если бы не твой папаша…Угроза, ты в курсе, что твои родители настоящие звери?!

Илья рассмеялся:

– Неужели оба? Подозреваю, тебе крупно досталось от мамы!

– Нажаловался? – с притворным осуждением спросил Наполеон, радуясь тому, что Илья на глазах оттаивал.

– Вот ещё! – фыркнул тот. – Папа почуял, а мама сама догадалась. И как только тебе удалось уговорить отца меня разыскать?

– Сила моего природного обаяния, – сверкнул белозубой улыбкой Соло, но, увидев нахмурившиеся брови, поспешно добавил: – Шучу. Полагаю, его Воронов убедил помочь. Кстати, давно ты тут рыбачишь? – решил он сменить тему.

– Месяц примерно, – пожал плечами Илья.

– Может, пора заканчивать с рыбалкой? – предложил Наполеон. – Не хочу тебя обидеть, но рыба в этих местах… не очень.

– Какой ты разборчивый, Ковбой, – проворчал Илья и нахлобучил ему на голову злополучную шапку.

Наполеон виновато улыбнулся.

– Пойдём домой, – не то утвердительно, не то вопросительно сказал Илья, и в качестве решающего аргумента добавил: – Мама отлично готовит.

Соло еле сумел удержать улыбку на лице. Никто ему не обещал, что будет легко.

***

Обратный путь по заснеженной тундре ожидаемо оказался долгим и утомительным. Ноги проваливались в глубокий снег по колено, на ресницах и меховом воротнике, в который Наполеон усердно прятал замёрзший нос, оседал иней, но, несмотря на все неудобства, он категорически отказывался ехать верхом на медведе. Он слишком соскучился по человеку. На Илью хотелось смотреть, с ним хотелось говорить, а, вернее, слушать его голос, охрипший от долгого молчания, грубоватый, с режущим слух русским акцентом. Наполеон наслаждался этим голосом, как чарующей музыкой.

– … А потом ребята на спор уговорили меня их съесть. Кто ж знал, что это была какая-то редкая порода карликовых хомяков! Зинаиду Викторовну чуть удар не хватил. Маму в школу вызывали…

Наполеон оглядел разрумянившегося Илью с пляшущими в глазах озорными искорками, его распахнутую куртку, лихо заломленную на затылок шапку и оборвал историю поцелуем. Сухие, потрескавшиеся на морозе губы разомкнулись. Поцелуй вышел одуряющим: Соло бросило в жар, и сорокаградусный мороз враз куда-то подевался. Вот бы сорвать и с себя, и с Ильи так мешающую одежду, прижаться кожей к коже, рухнуть в снег и… Домечтать, что «и», Наполеон не успел. Илья мягко отстранился и сказал:

– Притормози, Ковбой. Неудобно как-то, дети смотрят.

Откуда в вымороженной тундре взялись дети, Наполеон сообразил, лишь когда не спеша обернулся и увидел на соседнем холме три белых силуэта. Медведица с двумя медвежатами-подростками, навострив уши, во все глаза и с неподдельным интересом наблюдали за людьми. Соло чуть не расхохотался, но сдержал неуместный порыв и извинился.

– До посёлка ещё километров тридцать, – сообщил Илья, – до заката не дойдём. Может, сделаем крюк? Тут неподалёку есть геологическая станция, там зимой никто не живёт.

Что будет ждать их в Северозорьске, с учётом не очень дружелюбно настроенных родственников, Соло не знал, однако не собирался упускать так кстати подвернувшийся шанс побыть наедине с Ильёй, и даже не в берлоге, а в более комфортных условиях.

– Неподалёку? – переспросил он.

– Ага, – кивнул Курякин. – Километров восемь, не больше, – но, увидев полный разочарования взгляд, поспешил добавить: – На медведе быстро доберёмся.

– Нет, лучше пешком, – отказался Соло. – Хочу послушать окончание той истории.

И всё же на полпути до законсервированной станции Соло уже настолько замёрз, что предпочёл разговорам поездку на медведе.

Станция геологоразведки представляла собой довольно жалкое зрелище: небольшой деревянный сруб и несколько строений вокруг. Всё это великолепие было обнесено хлипким забором, который едва виднелся из-под наметённого снега. Илья без видимых усилий сорвал с двери большой навесной замок, и они наконец-то оказались в укрытии. Кажется, в избушке царил ещё больший холод, нежели снаружи. Соло зябко повёл плечами, дыхнул на онемевшие от мороза пальцы, и из его рта вырвалось белое облачко пара.

– Подожди, сейчас буржуйку растопим, – ободрил напарника Илья и вышел из дома.

Пока Курякин возился на улице, Соло решил осмотреться. Большой, грубо сколоченный стол, несколько самодельных табуретов, полки с какими-то жестянками и посудой, ещё полки – с книгами и журналами, железная двухъярусная кровать и видавший виды диван с прожжённой в нескольких местах обивкой. Конечно, не номер люкс в отеле «Плаза», но, если Курякину удастся разжечь огонь, то всяко лучше берлоги в снегу.

Илья вернулся быстро. Он принёс ведро с углём и легко справился с растопкой. Пока огонь разгорался, он зажёг керосиновую лампу и снова ушёл. Возвратился он с котелком, доверху наполненным снегом, а потом сделал очень странную вещь: подождав, пока снег подтает, вылил большую кружку воды прямо на едва занявшийся уголь. Послышалось недовольное, хотя и слабое шипение.

– Это ещё зачем? – с недоумением спросил Соло.

– Для экономии и чтоб стенки не попортить, – ответил Илья. – Уголь, когда раскочегарится, такую температуру нагоняет, что металл может прожечь. А так будет гореть потише и хватит на всю ночь. Не скучай, я скоро.

Однако на сей раз напарника не было довольно долго. Печка раскалялась, в комнате становилось всё уютнее. Наполеон отогрелся и стал обследовать стоящие на полках жестянки, в которых, кроме кофе, соли, перца горошком и лаврового листа, ничего съедобного не нашлось. Затем он перешёл к изучению библиотеки и так увлёкся, что смог оторваться от своего занятия, только когда в избу вошёл Курякин. Илья принёс освежёванную и порубленную на крупные куски тушку зайца. Сунув зайчатину в котелок с растаявшим снегом, он бросил туда же соль, пригоршню лаврушки и, водрузив котелок в специальное углубление на крышке печки, как-то коварно улыбнулся Наполеону.

– Пойдём, познакомлю тебя с русской баней.

Узнать на собственной шкуре, что это такое, и остаться при этом в живых – то ещё испытание. Шок от разогретой до ста градусов парной и последующего обтирания на улице снегом (при минус сорока) не смог сгладить даже вид голого Курякина.

Позже, сидя в тёплой избе и наевшись тушёной зайчатины, Наполеон поймал себя на мысли: несмотря на пережитый стресс, чувствовал он себя просто изумительно. Будто заново родился. Возможно, в немалой степени этому способствовал Илья, который тоже расправился со своей порцией и сейчас ласкал его необычайно мягким взглядом. Соло благодарно улыбнулся в ответ и отодвинул пустую тарелку.

– А теперь десерт, – едва сдерживая детский восторг, заявил Курякин.

Подойдя к дивану, он поднял раскладную секцию. В коробе для белья обнаружилась целая батарея жестяных банок с сине-белыми этикетками.

Илья победно улыбнулся и с гордым видом выставил на стол несколько банок сгущёнки.

Сгущёнка напоминала об армейском пайке и уже одним этим вызывала у Наполеона стойкое отвращение. Между тем Илья, не замечая кислой физиономии напарника, вынул из ящика стола диковинного вида прибор с кривым, как медвежий коготь, остриём и аккуратно проделал в крышке две дырки.

– Держи, Ковбой, – сказал он, пододвинув ему продырявленную жестянку.

Точно так же поступив со следующей, он жадно припал к одному из отверстий. Соло с любопытством наблюдал за едва не стонущим от блаженства Ильёй. Когда банка опустела, Курякин взял тот же прибор, вскрыл жестянку уже по кругу и с наслаждением вылизал крышку, но, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд Наполеона, смутился и взял ложку.

– А ты чего не ешь? Не нравится? – огорчённо спросил он.

– Предпочитаю употреблять этот продукт с кофе, – дипломатично ответил Соло.

Илья достал с полки железную кружку, щедро сыпанул туда растворимого кофе и залил кипятком из второго котелка.

– Напиток богов, – провозгласил он, ставя кружку перед Наполеоном.

Что на вкус, что на запах этот суррогат больше напоминал цикорий. И, чтобы хоть немного перебить впечатление от «божественного» напитка, по недоразумению названного кофе, Соло залил его сгущёнкой. В конце концов, после недельной диеты из сырого мяса и рыбы на некоторые недостатки человеческой кухни можно и закрыть глаза.

Соло меланхолично прихлёбывал переслащенный цикорий и разглядывал суетившегося у буржуйки Илью. Тот что-то бубнил о прелестях варёной сгущёнки, которой угостит его завтра, а Наполеон делал вид, что внимательно слушает. Баня и сытный ужин давали о себе знать – тело плавилось в истоме и жутко клонило в сон. Он едва подавил зевок и потёр глаза. Илья внимательно на него посмотрел и предложил:

– Может, спать пойдём? Ты сверху или снизу?

От такого богатого выбора сонливость моментально пропала. Соло уже открыл рот, чтобы озвучить свои предпочтения, но, проследив за взглядом Ильи в сторону двухъярусной кровати, вовремя остановился и внёс ответное предложение:

– А давай лучше разложим диван и ляжем вместе!

Илья с сомнением покосился на старенький диван, на Соло, снова на диван и задумчиво выдал:

– Он слишком хлипкий, можем сломать.

– В Найроби тебя это не останавливало, – напомнил Соло.

Илья смутился, отвёл взгляд и пробурчал под нос:

– Это не буржуйский отель, а станция геологов. Тут у мамы вахта несколько месяцев в году. Поэтому ничего ломать мы здесь не будем, – и строго посмотрел на Соло.

Брови Наполеона сложились «домиком», в глазах застыла тоска – редко кому удавалось устоять против фирменного взгляда «грустный пёсик». Курякин вздохнул и разложил диван. Проверил устойчивость, для надёжности подложил кое-где стопки книг, снижая тем самым нагрузку на ножки, а потом накидал на него снятые с кровати одеяла и широким жестом пригласил Наполеона:

– Прошу.

Соло благодарно улыбнулся, скинул наброшенную на плечи куртку, стянул унты и нырнул под ворох одеял. Курякин ещё некоторое время нервно топтался по комнате, прежде чем погасить керосиновую лампу, но наконец-то улёгся рядом. Он немного повозился, прижался грудью к спине Наполеона и, притягивая его поближе, перекинул руку поперёк груди.

Всё было столь знакомо и привычно, будто они засыпали так всегда. Возбуждение не затмевало разум – отошло на задний план, лениво ворочаясь там и посылая телу слабые импульсы. Наполеон наслаждался моментом и не мог понять, как ему – вору, авантюристу, любителю роскоши и острых ощущений – может быть так хорошо в этом убогом домишке в Богом забытом краю. Он по привычке положил ладонь поверх закинутой на него уже не лапы – руки и погладил её. Сзади раздался не то вздох, не то стон. Рука, лежащая на груди, дрогнула и поползла вниз, приподняла краешек вязаного свитера, зарылась под рубашку, под бельё… мягкое прикосновение тёплых, чуть мозолистых пальцев… Они закружили по животу, спустились ниже, за кромку штанов, и пресс рефлекторно напрягся. Соло, не сдержавшись, громко выдохнул. Ухо обдало сначала тёплое дыхание, а затем едва слышный шёпот:

– Наполеон.

При звуке своего имени, произнесённого с грубоватым акцентом, Соло будто кипятком ошпарило. Он медленно повернул голову. В ночном полумраке, позволявшем различить лишь смутный абрис знакомого лица, его черты заострились, исчезли полутона и оттенки, и только глаза мерцали гораздо ярче, чем положено человеческим. Рука, ласкавшая живот, пропала. Илья приподнялся, слегка надавил на плечо, побуждая лечь на спину, навис сверху, потянулся к губам, но, так и не коснувшись их, поцеловал висок, зарылся носом в волосы и шумно втянул воздух. Обоняние уловило лёгкий, едва уловимый аромат мускуса. Илья неохотно отстранился и вопросительно заглянул в глаза. В ответ Наполеон сам потянулся к нему и припал к губам, которые тут же разомкнулись. Лёгкое касание перешло в глубокий поцелуй, кто-то тихо застонал… С трудом оторвавшись, Наполеон посмотрел в лицо Ильи, провёл по переносице, очертил линию носа, губ, слегка колючего от щетины подбородка, спустился к шее и почувствовал, как дёрнулся под пальцами кадык. Но, опустившись к ярёмной впадине, он попытался повести рукой вдоль ключицы, однако ворот растянутого свитера дальше не пускал.

– Сними это всё, – хрипло попросил Соло.

Привстав на колени, Илья одним слитным движением стянул и отбросил в сторону свитер вместе с тельником, выскользнул из штанов и принялся раздевать Наполеона.

В этот раз всё было по-другому. Никакой безумной, отключающей мозг страсти, никакой агрессии, борьбы за доминирование, спешки, дикой жажды и желания урвать своё как можно скорее. Они наслаждались друг другом, смаковали друг друга, как лучшее в мире вино, запоминали каждое движение, мимолётный жест и отклик тела. Они и пика достигли почти одновременно: Соло содрогнулся, что-то промычал сквозь стиснутые зубы и выгнулся дугой, а Илья ускорил темп и догнал его в несколько движений. Наполеон почувствовал, как напряглось и замерло сильное тело, услышал низкое утробное урчание, перешедшее в какой-то тихий жалобный скулёж, а потом треск рвущегося одеяла – и тело Ильи обмякло.

– Знаешь, Угроза, эту ночь я вспомню перед смертью как один из лучших моментов своей жизни, – прошептал на ухо любовнику разомлевший Наполеон, когда немного отдышался.

– Подожди, Ковбой, это полярная ночь, она ещё долго не закончится, – усмехнулся Илья, подгребая Наполеона к себе под бок. – Можем добрать впечатлений.

Как ни странно, насчёт впечатлений Илья оказался прав, потому что проснулись они от взрыва. Тренированные агенты среагировали мгновенно: скатились с дивана в противоположную звуку сторону, Соло прикрыл голову, Илья навалился сверху, закрыв его своим телом. С минуту стояла гробовая тишина, а затем Илья вдруг ёмко выругался и встал.

– Вот чёрт! О сгущёнке-то я совсем забыл, – сказал он с досадой.


	15. Родня

Утро началось неординарно – с генеральной уборки. Лучшие агенты разведок двух стран вооружились ветошью, скребками и занялись ликвидацией последствий ночного взрыва, отчищая комнату от варёной сгущёнки. Липкая приставучая субстанция столь живописно запятнала все видимые – и частично даже невидимые – поверхности, что Соло возненавидел этот продукт ещё больше.

Он в очередной раз сполоснул тряпку и с трудом разогнул затёкшую спину. Вода в ведре совсем потемнела от грязи; Наполеон подхватил его и вышел на улицу. В лицо ударили прохлада и свежесть, под ногами привычно захрустел снег. Каждый выдох оседал кристаллами инея на ресницах и вороте тёплого свитера, но прежнего холода больше не ощущалось. Списав эту странность на перемену погоды и тяжёлую физическую нагрузку, Соло сменил грязную воду на чистый снег, ещё немного постоял на крыльце, наслаждаясь коротким отдыхом, и вернулся в дом.

В первый момент представшая глазам картина несколько сбила с толку. Массивный стол был сдвинут к окну и перевёрнут на бок, а всё свободное место в избе занимал огромный белый медведь, вылизывающий потолок с довольным утробным урчанием. Застигнутый врасплох, он виновато покосился на Соло, но тот в ответ лишь улыбнулся:

– Привет, лохматый! Отличная идея. Думаю, с потолком ты справишься без моей помощи, а я пока займусь порванным одеялом.

В конце концов, приложенные усилия принесли вполне ожидаемый результат – к полудню станция геологов была в буквальном смысле вылизана до блеска, и агенты с чувством выполненного долга отправились в Северозорьск.

***

Соло восседал на медвежьей спине и наслаждался комфортом. Никаких признаков интоксикации не наблюдалось, да и заметное потепление тоже радовало. Предзакатное солнце окрашивало небо бледно-розовым, под широкими лапами-снегоступами бодро поскрипывало. Тундра больше не казалась Наполеону белой пустыней: она наполнилась звуками, цветом и жизнью. Он всерьёз задумался о пополнении своей частной коллекции несколькими зимними пейзажами. Даже мысли о неизбежной встрече с «родственниками» не могли испортить благодушного настроения.

В Северозорьск они прибыли уже в сумерках. Редких прохожих совершенно не смущал всадник на белом медведе. Некоторые даже здоровались, узнавая Наполеона или Илью.

И всё-таки Соло не был бы собой, если б не выторговал немного времени перед неминуемой встречей с «роднёй», сославшись на необходимость переодеться. Они направились к поселковому общежитию, и Курякин, вернувший себе человеческий облик, поднялся вместе с Соло на второй этаж. Наполеон открыл дверь, включил свет... и так и замер у входа. Сзади издевательски хмыкнул Илья:

– Похоже, Ковбой, ночевать тебе придётся у меня.

– Что это такое? – спросил Наполеон, указывая на разбросанные по полу и кровати осколки чугунной батареи с застывшими в них кусками льда.

– А это на прошлой неделе авария была на тысячнике*, – раздался из коридора мужской голос. – Кабель у них сгорел, так они нам в посёлок ни одного киловатта загнать не могли, ну и котельная встала. Велено было воду с теплотрассы и с батарей слить, чтоб не лопнули. А кто-то шибко умный на рыбалку уехал и воду не слил, – и заглянувший в комнату сосед бросил ехидный взгляд на Соло.

В устах полярника эпитет «шибко умный» вовсе не звучал комплементом. Соло вежливо улыбнулся и поинтересовался, как вызвать специалиста, который заменит испорченную батарею. Этот вопрос отчего-то вызвал и у соседа, и у Ильи жизнерадостный смех.

– А чего его вызывать, он не джинн, сам явится. После праздников, когда чуток протрезвеет, – отсмеявшись, сказал сосед.

– Э-э-э… Каких праздников? – только и смог выдавить Соло.

– День оленевода, – пояснил мужик. – До вторника гуляем.

Наполеону показалось, будто он начал что-то понимать.

– Так ваш специалист ещё и оленевод? – спросил он.

– С какой стати? Нет, но праздновать будут все, – последовал категоричный ответ.

Соло оставил попытки прояснить характер таинственной связи между оленеводами и местным слесарем и с тоской оглядел вымороженную комнату.

– Не вижу проблемы, Ковбой, – пожал плечами Курякин. – Собирай вещи. До отъезда поживём в моём доме.

М-да. Кажется, впереди Соло ждали большие неприятности.

***

На крыльцо дома Курякиных Соло поднимался, как на эшафот. Уже с порога Илья крикнул:

– Эй, хозяева! Есть кто дома?

Послышались торопливые шаги, распахнувшаяся дверь грохнула о стенку: в маленькую прихожую влетела Елена Константиновна.

– Илюша! – она обняла лицо сына ладонями и расцеловала в щёки. – Господи! А я уж боялась, ты совсем одичал, – её голос дрогнул, – и человеком тебя больше не увидеть...

Она бросила короткий взгляд на Соло, и на долю секунды ему показалось, что в нём мелькнула благодарность.

– Мам, ну ты чего? – смущённо пробубнил Илья, неуклюже обнимая её в ответ.

– Здорово, Илюха! Как рыбалка? – спросил вышедший следом Николай.

– Во! – показал большой палец Илья. – А вот Наполеону рыба не понравилась. Я ему посулил мамину стряпню.

– П-ф, много он понимает в рыбе, – фыркнул Николай.

– Правильно, – неожиданно поддержала Наполеона Елена Константиновна, – на сырой рыбе долго не протянешь. Для здоровья организму нужно разнообразие.

– Точно, – хмыкнул Илья. – Как говорится, лучшая рыба – это колбаса.

– Будет вам и колбаса, и суп, и котлеты с гречкой. И компот с пряниками, – улыбнулась Курякина.

Вдохновлённый потеплением отношений с родственниками Наполеон, уже садясь за стол, понял, что расслабился рано. Нет, колбаса, поданная в качестве закуски, была определённо хороша, но вот последовавший за ней суп… Никогда прежде Соло не видел столь чудовищного сочетания продуктов. Какой безумный повар додумался сварить в мясном бульоне перловку, картофель и солёные огурцы, а потом подавать эту дикую смесь с куском мяса и сметаной?! Сперва Наполеон хотел вежливо отказаться, но Елена Константиновна так на него воззрилась, что во избежание конфликта варево пришлось съесть, как и обещанные котлеты с гречкой и компот с пряниками.

Во время обеда обсуждали: рыбалку, погоду, поселковые новости, лопнувшую в общежитии батарею, дальнейшие планы Ильи, которые родители с радостью поддержали, – в общем, всё, что угодно, кроме "дружеских" отношений Ильи и Наполеона. Эту тему обходили так старательно, что напряжение и неловкость, витавшие в воздухе, стали почти осязаемыми. Присущие Наполеону обаяние и способность заболтать любого словно атрофировались: под тяжёлым изучающим взглядом Елены Константиновны ему хотелось съёжиться или забиться в какой-нибудь уголок понезаметнее. Николай, напротив, Соло почти не рассматривал и даже пытался втянуть в непринуждённую беседу. Однако крылья его носа слегка подрагивали, и Наполеон прекрасно сознавал – Курякин-старший учуял всё, что происходило в домике геологов.

Наконец семейный ужин закончился, но возникла ещё одна неловкая ситуация. Ночевать Наполеону предстояло в комнате Ильи, для чего тот попросил выделить раскладушку.

– Раскладушка? – нарочито рассеянно переспросила Курякина. – В чулане где-то была.

Комната Ильи словно застыла во времени, сохранив всё, чем жил её владелец в детстве и юности. Поцарапанный письменный стол, модели самолётов, полки с книгами. Грамоты, медали, фотографии на стене. Наполеон разглядывал улыбающегося Илью в пионерском галстуке, повзрослевшего Илью в форме курсанта, Илью с друзьями и друзей с медведем, с любопытством рассматривал грамоты и медали. Одна из них привлекла особое внимание: «Второе место среди оборотней-юниоров в зимнем марафонском заплыве на дистанции 150 км». Наполеон вспомнил сказочку про подводную лодку, которую ему скормил Илья, и восхитился находчивости напарника. Да после таких медалей можно и до Аляски доплыть! И интересно, сколько в Союзе оборотней, раз среди них проводят соревнования?

Размышления прервал вернувшийся с раскладушкой Илья. Наполеон жаждал разузнать как можно больше о жизни, запечатлённой в фотографиях и медалях. Не сейчас, конечно, позже, когда любимые родственнички будут не за стенкой, а за тысячу километров. Соло попытался устроиться поудобнее на любезно выделенной ему раскладушке, та в ответ жалобно заскрипела. Какое-то время он вертелся на этой чудо-кровати, как грешник на раскалённой сковородке, но спустя полчаса прекратил бессмысленные попытки уснуть и перебрался под бок к Илье.

***

Утром в Северозорьск приехали оленеводы. В отличие от местных полярников с типично славянской внешностью они напоминали скорее североамериканских эскимосов. Такого колоритного праздника Соло ещё не видел. Гонки на снегоходах и оленьих упряжках, метание аркана, национальная борьба, а в завершение – ярмарка. От экзотических товаров разбегались глаза. Мороженая рыба, оленина и ягоды, расшитые бисером кухлянки*, унты и рукавицы, вырезанные из кости и дерева фигурки и талисманы. Наполеон не удержался и приобрёл костяную фигурку белого медведя.

А вечером в Доме Культуры состоялся праздничный концерт и застолье. Соло с удовольствием знакомился с неведомой ранее кухней, интересовался рецептами особо понравившихся блюд и украдкой наблюдал за Ильёй, в которого как клещ вцепился приезжий шаман.

– Вот это попробуй, – посоветовал Наполеону один из бывших соседей, указывая на какое-то невзрачное блюдо.

– Что это? – спросил Соло.

– Маринованные оленьи яйца. Чтобы хер лучше стоял, – раскатисто рассмеялся сосед, для наглядности сопроводив эти слова соответствующим жестом.

– Спасибо, – поморщился Соло, – но у меня с этим и так никаках затруднений нет.

– Сегодня нет, завтра будут, – философски возразил полярник, накладывая себе порцию побольше. – Ты для профилактики.

Веселье достигло апогея – начались танцы. Этнические мотивы сменялись популярными советскими песнями. Соло видел Илью, танцевавшего с девушками, и не отказывал себе в удовольствии потанцевать с очаровательными сибирячками. Иногда их пары сближались, и они бросали друг на друга мимолётные взгляды. А потом Илью куда-то увёл настырный шаман. Настроение резко испортилось.

– Что, бросила? – хлопнул Соло по плечу сосед, показывая глазами на одну из его бывших партнёрш, лихо отплясывавшую с новым кавалером. – Не бери в голову. Давай лучше выпьем.

– Водка? – принюхался к предложенному напитку Соло.

– Лучше. Настойка на мухоморах, – ответил сосед и залпом опрокинул стопку.

Название напитка Наполеону ничего не говорило. Он отсалютовал своей стопкой и тоже выпил. Потом пошли разговоры за жизнь, ещё одна стопка. Потом нахлынула невероятная лёгкость: Соло смеялся, шутил и танцевал. В какой-то момент в помещении вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, и Наполеон вышел на улицу. Он разглядывал небо, пытаясь отыскать Большую медведицу, когда усеянный звёздами купол озарили зелёные всполохи, к ним присоединились синие и лиловые мерцающие ленты. Наполеон как завороженный смотрел на северное сияние. Хаотичные движения лент складывались в узоры, и вот уже, наклонив голову, ему в глаза глянула белая медведица.

– Добро пожаловать в семью, – сказала она голосом Елены Константиновны, но почему-то по-итальянски.

***

Проснулся Соло от поцелуя. Влажный звериный нос тыкался ему в лицо, под задравшийся свитер задувал лёгкий ветерок. Наполеон потянул свитер вниз, прикрывая оголённую поясницу, и пробурчал:

– Доброе утро, лохматый.

– Доброе, доброе, – с издёвкой ответил знакомый женский голос.

Сонливость как рукой сняло. Наполеон резко распахнул глаза и сел. На пороге хозяйственной пристройки стояла Елена Константиновна, а вокруг Соло вертелась большая собака, норовившая как следует его обнюхать.

– Проспался? Ну, пойдём в дом, что ли, – брезгливо сказала Курякина и шагнула на улицу.

Внутри Соло, яснее ясного осознавшего своё положение, заклокотала холодная ярость. Оставить напившегося до беспамятства человека в хлипкой неотапливаемой пристройке в сорокаградусный мороз равносильно убийству. Как бы Курякина к нему ни относилась, что бы о нём ни думала, такой подлости от неё он точно не ожидал.

– Где Илья? – процедил он сквозь зубы.

– С шаманом уехал, – не оборачиваясь, ответила Курякина. – Завтра вернётся.

– И поэтому, пока его нет, вы решили заморозить меня насмерть? – спросил Соло.

– Да что с тобой будет-то? – закатила глаза Курякина. – Ты же с оборотнем живёшь.

– Поясните, – преградил ей дорогу Наполеон.

– Тебе как? Грубо и по-житейски или культурно и по-научному? – сощурилась в ответ Курякина.

Соло так и замер, подавившись новой порцией возмущения.

– То-то, – оценила его реакцию Курякина, – а ты как думал? Просто так тебе посреди зимы жарко?

Боевой раж тут же сменился азартом исследователя: хотелось узнать, какие ещё бонусы дарила связь с оборотнем, но расспрашивать об этом Елену Константиновну, по крайней мере, сейчас Наполеон поостерёгся.

В доме Соло приказали садиться за стол и молча поставили перед ним завтрак. От ароматного чая поднимался горячий пар, а вот большая тарелка похожего на кашу неопознанного белого месива энтузиазма не вызвала. Курякина с выжидающе-мрачным видом сидела напротив. Соло вежливо улыбнулся и зачерпнул ложкой немного каши. На вкус она напоминала пудинг, только очень сладкий, жидкий и с комочками. Наполеон поморщился.

– Чего скривился? – с угрозой спросила хозяйка. – Это, между прочим, любимая Илюшина каша.

– М-м, очень необычный вкус, – задумчиво выдал Соло.

– Манка она и есть манка, что в ней необычного, – пожала плечами Курякина, а потом – к великой радости Наполеона – собралась и ушла, напоследок велев вымыть за собой посуду.

Соло выкинул недоеденную кашу и приготовил себе сэндвич с полюбившейся колбасой. А после завтрака, воспользовавшись отсутствием хозяев, не удержался и решил изучить комнату «родственников». 

В небольшой уютной спальне на комоде стояло несколько фотографий – совсем юная ещё Елена с задорной улыбкой и с копной коротких чёрных волос, семейное фото, на котором между молодыми родителями сидел маленький Илья, ещё одно фото, где Курякина, как Мадонна, держала на руках белого медвежонка, и, наконец, фото Николая в форме и орденах.

Соло внимательно рассмотрел каждое, а потом с профессиональной ловкостью стал обследовать комод. В верхнем ящике обнаружилась документы, письма и шкатулка. Частная переписка Курякиных-старших Соло не интересовала, документы не сказали ничего нового, разве что удостоверение старшего научного сотрудника НИИ Геологоразведки, выданное Курякиной Е.К., заставило Наполеона улыбнуться. Похоже, в этой семейке профессиональными разведчиками были все, даже геологи. В шкатулке лежали медаль «За отвагу», орден Красной Звезды, пара бриллиантовых серёжек, костяной гребень с этническим орнаментом, обручальные кольца и четыреста пятьдесят рублей. Не густо, сказал себе Соло и аккуратно положил всё на место.

Побродив ещё немного по пустому дому, Наполеон от нечего делать решил пройтись и заодно проверить приобретённую морозоустойчивость. Что ж, Елена оказалась права: при температуре -43 Соло не чувствовал ни малейшего неудобства. Наслаждаясь прекрасной погодой, Соло вдоволь погулял по посёлку и окрестностям, и только некстати опустившиеся сумерки заставили направиться домой. Поворачивая на центральную улицу, Соло уже издалека услышал голос «любимой тёщи», которая с кем-то спорила на повышенных тонах. Попадаться на глаза разъярённой Курякиной желания не было, поэтому Наполеон остановился у Дома Культуры и принялся внимательно изучать афиши. Меж тем страсти окончательно накалились, и оппонент Курякиной не выдержал:

– Константинна, ты у меня уже вот где сидишь! Чёрт с тобой! Подпишу, только отвяжись!

На этом конфликт был исчерпан. Пыхтевший от возмущения полярник постарался как можно быстрее скрыться в здании местной администрации, а Курякина, несмотря на позднее время, направилась в противоположную от дома сторону. Любопытство подтолкнуло Наполеона пойти следом. Курякина обогнула столовую, складские строения, прошла по узкой улице и завернула за угол. Соло немного выждал, завернул туда же и застыл на месте. Елена Константиновна сидела на скамейке и курила.

– Следишь за мной, что ли? – усмехнулась она.

– Нет, немного заблудился, – сказал Наполеон, присаживаясь рядом.

– Будешь? – спросила она, протягивая пачку папирос.

Соло не собрался упускать шанс поладить с «тёщей» и взял предложенную папиросу. Едкие, крепкие, без фильтра... горло нещадно защипало, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Наполеон едва сдержался, чтоб не закашляться.

Некоторое время они молча курили.

– Я обычно только в экспедициях курю, но сегодня как будто всё нарочно сошлось. Коля с Илюшей у шамана гостят, Петрович со своим головотяпством, ты вот тоже, – Курякина бросила на Соло мрачный взгляд и вздохнула: – Привела ж тебя нелёгкая на нашу дорогу.

Она снова замолчала. Соло выждал ещё немного и решил продолжить неприятный, но необходимый разговор.

– Вас смущает, что я мужчина? – напрямик спросил он.

– Я в экспедициях вдали от большой земли по полгода провожу. Всякого навидалась, – она затянулась и помахала рукой, отгоняя дым. – Меня другое смущает. Вид у тебя больно... холёный. Не пара ты Илье. Он серьёзный, а ты – нет, и глаза у тебя блудливые. Я таких влёт узнаю. Оборотень, такая экзотика, где уж тут удержаться, а как заполучил, так и всё: прошла любовь, завяли помидоры. Бросишь ты его, – с горечью докончила Курякина.

– Не брошу, и не собираюсь даже, – уверенно возразил Соло и посмотрел ей в глаза.

– Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Только жизнь прожить – не поле перейти. У нас с Колей тоже всякое случалось. И ссорились, и в разлуке подолгу бывали, но только мы всегда знали, что любим по-настоящему и никуда друг от друга не денемся.

Курякина опять замолчала, уставившись куда-то вдаль. Её глаза потеплели, лицо смягчилось, – казалось, она помолодела лет на десять. Такими красивыми женщины бывают, только когда любят. Соло потянулся за следующей папиросой.

– А ну положь! – рявкнула Курякина, мгновенно меняясь в лице.

Наполеон вздрогнул и выронил пачку «Беломора». За его спиной что-то с грохотом упало.

– Да я только посмотреть, – попытался оправдаться выронивший ящик мужик.

– Посмотрел? – спросила Курякина.

– Ага, – кивнул тот.

– Тогда положи, где взял, и иди, куда шёл!

Мужик что-то проворчал о глазастых бабах, занятых не своим делом, и отнёс ящик обратно на склад.

– Ненавижу ворьё, – доверительно сообщила Курякина.

– Я тоже, – посмотрел на неё честными глазами Соло и предложил закурить ещё по одной.

А ведь он начал всерьёз надеяться, что сможет поладить с этой женщиной.

Мимо прошла весело гомонящая компания. Елена Константиновна выпустила струйку сизого дыма и взглянула на Соло:

– Я тебе вот что скажу…

– Мама, ты куришь?! – потрясённо выдохнул вывернувший из-за угла Илья.

Та от неожиданности подавилась дымом и зашлась кашлем. Эмоции, написанные на лице Ильи, были воистину бесценны – именно так выглядят дети, которые только что узнали, что Деда Мороза не существует.

***

На кухне гремел посудой Николай. На плите в большой кастрюле закипала вода, на столе лежал холщовый мешок с замороженными пельменями. Курякин-старший обернулся и, оценив ворвавшийся в кухню запах, как и выражение лиц вошедших, хмыкнул:

– Ну что, Алёна, застукали тебя на горячем?

Курякина поджала губы, а Илья обиженно засопел, зачерпнул из пакета горсть пельменей и сосредоточенно захрустел ими.

Несмотря на открывшуюся Илье «страшную семейную тайну», ужин прошёл на удивление мирно. Николай подшучивал над шпионскими навыками Ильи, называл жену плохим конспиратором, а Наполеона – провокатором. Неловкость и обиды рассеялись, Илья тоже шутил и смеялся. А пельмени, после манной каши и жуткого супа с огурцами, были просто восхитительны.

Позже Наполеон, лёжа рядом с Ильёй в пропитанной его детством комнате, смотрел в потолок и глупо улыбался. На улице мела метель, снежное крошево стучало в окно, наполняя ночную тишину какими-то особенными звуками.

– Кстати, – лениво спросил он, – что ты делал у шамана?

– Участвовал в ритуальных плясках с бубном вокруг костра, – ответил Илья.

– Что? – Соло приподнялся на локте и заглянул напарнику в лицо: – Ты серьёзно?

Илья тихо рассмеялся.

– Нет, конечно. Я дядю Айхала с детства знаю. Когда маленьким был, он на оленях меня катал, собаку подарил. Да, совсем забыл, – Илья перегнулся через Соло и вытащил что-то из кармана брюк, висевших на стуле, – держи. Дядя Айхал тебе просил передать.

На чёрном кожаном шнуре висел трёхдюймовый клык, украшенный замысловатым орнаментом.

– Мой зуб, – упреждая вопрос, ответил Илья.

Наполеон с трудом сдержал порыв заглянуть Илье в рот, на что тот клацнул зубами, демонстрируя безупречный оскал.

– Ковбой, у оборотней стопроцентная регенерация. Новый на следующий день вырос, а этот, – Илья взвесил клык на ладони, – в драке выбили.

– И что я должен делать с этим амулетом? – спросил Соло.

– Что хочешь. Это подарок.

***

Над головой захрипел динамик поселкового аэропорта:

– Посадка на рейс Северозорьск-Чокурдах заканчивается через пять минут. Просим пассажиров пройти к трапу.

– Ну, бывай, Илюха! – Николай крепко стиснул его в объятьях и похлопал по спине, после чего пожал руку Наполеону и добавил: – А ты молодец, упорный.

– Ох, Илюша, – сказала Елена Константиновна, обнимая сына, – приезжай, как сможешь, мы тебя всегда ждём.

Она нехотя отстранилась и строго посмотрела на Соло:

– И ты тоже приезжай… сынок.

Последнее слово прозвучало так многозначительно, что Соло ощутил всю неотвратимость и силу грядущего возмездия – в случае, если он не сможет оправдать это высокое звание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тысячник – так на Севере называли дизельную электростанцию мощностью 1000 Киловатт. 
> 
> *Кухлянка — глухая мужская и женская меховая куртка у народов северо-востока Сибири. Шилась в два слоя из оленьих шкур, а также собачьих, шкур морских животных и др.


	16. Эпилог

Значит, где б ты теперь ни странствовал,  
на пороге любой весны,  
будешь бредить полярными трассами,  
будешь видеть снежные сны…

Роберт Рождественский

Соло выбрался из такси и полной грудью вдохнул воздух мартовского Лондона. На газонах зеленела трава, клумбы радовали первоцветами, а солнце – теплом. Буйство красок и вечная суета большого города совершенно ошеломляли. Словно не хватало привычной тишины, скрипа снега под ногами, бесконечных белых просторов и покалывающего щёки мороза.

Наполеон зашёл в штаб-квартиру АНКЛ и поднялся в кабинет Уэверли.

– А вот и мистер Соло! – шеф так и лучился дружелюбием. – Наконец-то команда снова в сборе. Как отдыхалось? Как вам сибирские морозы?

– Спасибо, хорошо, – сдержанно ответил Наполеон, улыбнулся Габи и переглянулся с Ильёй.

– Вот и отлично! Вижу, зимний отпуск пошёл на пользу всем. А вот враг тем временем, как говорится, не дремал, – хохотнул Уэверли, – поэтому перейдём сразу к делу.

Александр положил на стол папку с документами.

– Итак, господа, – Уэверли обвёл подчинённых строгим взглядом, – пока вы отдыхали, у нас велась разработка некоего Рудольфа Шнайдера, – шеф извлёк из папки фотографию немолодого пухлого мужчины, – швейцарского банкира, специализирующегося на оказании услуг организациям и лицам с весьма сомнительной репутацией.

В глазах Соло блеснул профессиональный интерес.

– Собственно, нас интересовал не сам герр Шнайдер, а финансовые документы, хранящиеся в его сейфе. Как мы полагали, они позволят уличить одного влиятельного политика в связях с террористической организацией. Операция прошла успешно, и нашему агенту удалось добыть бумаги.

Наполеон едва не заскрипел зубами от досады.

– Что такое, мистер Соло? Вас огорчает, что среди агентов есть и другие медвежатники? – поднял бровь Уэверли.

Вопрос прозвучал настолько двусмысленно, что Наполеон чуть не поперхнулся. Он бросил взгляд на коллег. Илья невозмутимо разглядывал фото банкира, Габи прятала едва заметную улыбку. Похоже, эта хитрая лисичка тоже была в курсе.

Между тем Уэверли продолжил:

– Так, вот, кроме интересующих нас материалов ваш конкурент, мистер Соло, прихватил и другие любопытные документы.

Уэверли извлёк из папки новую порцию бумаг.

– Это транспортные накладные на поставку оборудования, строительные и монтажные сметы. Общая сумма просто астрономическая, что заставило уделить им пристальное внимание. Надо сказать, дальнейший анализ маршрута следования встревожил ещё больше. На этом фоне информация об исчезновении профессора Джеймса Тьюмена, физика-геомагнитолога, принимавшего участие в секретном проекте «Аргус-2», только усугубила беспокойство.

На стол легла фотография сухощавого мужчины средних лет. 

– Так вот, наши аналитики пришли к весьма неутешительному выводу. В районе южного магнитного полюса ведутся работы по созданию супероружия, способного влиять на магнитное поле Земли. Это прямая угроза не только воздушным и морским судам, но и космическим программам. Надеюсь, вам понятна серьёзность ситуации?

Уэверли выдержал паузу, дав агентам возможность осознать услышанное.

– Итак, господа, вы отправляетесь в Антарктиду! Не забудьте термобельё и специальную мазь для лица.

Три пары глаз уставились на Уэверли: карие с мрачным недовольством, а две пары голубых – с восторгом и предвкушением.

Конец...?


End file.
